Love Hurts
by Evil-Work
Summary: ¿Que harías si tu amigo de la infancia vuelve? Recuerda que estas un poco enamorada de el, pero el te esconde algo que descubres y cambia todo lo que tenias planeado, pero también te cambia a ti. Lifty y Shifty también están en este fic, Splendid y Splendont también entran -Fail Summary- xD
1. La Llegada

**Love Hurts**

**Capitulo 1**

«La Llegada »

-No…Flippy, no te vayas-dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Flaky, volveré para que volvamos a jugar juntos-dijo el levantando el meñique en señal de promesa.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunto ella dejando de llorar.

-¡Lo prometo!-exclamo el juntando sus meñiques.

Pasaron 10 años después de la promesa que los pequeños Flaky y Flippy se hicieron. Ella aun lo recordaba, con esa sonrisa tan sincera y esa forma tan rara de caminar

Ella, ahora de 18 años y el de 19, por fin llego el día en el que Flippy volvería y Flaky no podía aguantar la espera.

-¡Oh no! El avión ya llego, y yo aquí atrapada en el tráfico-dijo Flaky un poco molesta-Disculpe Señor, ¿podría apresurarse un poco?

-Señorita, voy lo mas rápido que puedo, pero con este trafico es imposible avanzar-dijo tratando de calmar a la apresurada Flaky.

Flaky cansada, agarro unas monedas y se las dio al nervioso conductor.

-Tome…conserve el cambio-dijo saliendo del taxi

Flaky empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, ya que el aeropuerto estaba cerca de donde se quedo varada.

Al acercarse a la entrada pudo ver a una figura alta y un poco musculosa, llevaba dos maletas y tenia un uniforme color verde y una boina en la cabeza, Flaky al instante supo que esa figura peliverde era Flippy.

-¡Flippy!-grito ella abalanzándose sobre el

-¿Fla-Flaky?-pregunto un poco confundido

-Si, soy yo-se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta que estaba encima de el-Oh…perdon, debo ser pesada-dijo sonrojándose

-No…para nada-dijo Flippy levantándose

Tardaron en encontrar un taxi, pero finalmente encontraron uno con un conductor un tanto joven, cuando subieron el conductor empezó a hablarles.

-Ustedes, se ven jóvenes ¿son pareja?

-¿Eh?-dijeron al unísono-no, no, solo somos amigos

-Oh…bueno perdón la confusión, pero harían una bonita pareja-dijo el conductor riendo

-Umm…esa risa-dijo Flaky pensativa- no es de, ¿Lumpy?

-¿Eh?-dijo el conductor sorprendido-¿Flaky?-pregunto ignorando la existencia de Flippy

-Si-dijo Flaky sonriendo-no te e visto en años, ¿Qué fue de ti?

-Pues desde que salí de la secundaria, mi familia tuvo problemas económicos así que tuve que probar diferentes empleos, y como veras ahora estoy de taxista-dijo Lumpy riendo-y…¿Qué fue de ti Flaky?

-Pues no mucho, ahora no estoy haciendo nada, ya que mis padres están en un viaje de negocios, yo solo cuido su casa.

-Y…Flippy-dijo volteando a verlo-¿Por qué esta contigo?

-Bueno, el acaba de llegar de Irak y como somos buenos amigos se va a quedar conmigo.

Flaky y Lumpy hablaron tanto que no se percataron del tiempo, cuando estaban en media conversación, ellos llegaron al departamento de Flaky.

-Bueno…creo que ya llegamos, otro día continuamos nuestra charla, Flaky-dijo Lumpy-No te preocupes por el pago, cuando nos volvamos a ver me pagas-dijo sonriendo.

-Esta bien-dijo Flaky devolviéndole la sonrisa-Nos vemos.

-Flippy-dijo Flaky mirándolo-¿entramos?

-Bueno…ya que me ignoraste todo el camino, al menos deberías ayudarme a subir mis cosas.

Flaky se quedo sorprendida después de lo que Flippy dijo, el Flippy que recordaba no era así, era mas tranquilo y mas alegre.

_Enserio, ¿hice enojar a Flippy?, bueno es verdad lo ignore todo el camino, debería pedirle disculpas._

Flaky dejo la pequeña mochila que Flippy dejo y subió al departamento dispuesta a disculparse.

-¿Flippy?, ¿Flippy?-dijo por todo el departamento.

Flaky cansada de buscar a Flippy, se sentó en el sillón, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Flippy?-dijo un poco asustada-¿E-e-eres tu?

-No…no soy Flippy, soy el monstro de las cosquillas-dijo Flippy moviendo los brazos haciendo que Flaky se echara en el sillón

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, no, no, Flippy, para, para

-Vez, ese es tu castigo por ignorarme todo el camino hacia acá.

-Esta bien, lo siento-dijo Flaky levantándose-justo estaba buscándote para pedirte perdón, pero de pronto un monstro de las cosquillas, me ataco-dijo Flaky con un tono sarcástico.

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, pero igual te lo merecías.

-Si…puede que tengas razón-dijo Flaky haciendo que Flippy se sentara en el sillón-estoy enojada contigo-dijo volteando su cara.

-Pero, Flaky, enserio no era mi intención hacerte enojar-dijo Flippy tratando de que Flaky volteara-perdóname, enserio no quería que…

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja-interrumpió Flaky-¿enserio creías que estaba enojada?, eres fácil de engañar, Flippy-dijo volteando su cara tan cerca que casi sus narices chocaban

Al darse cuenta de eso los dos se sonrojaron, pero no se separaron, comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas y mas, hasta que…

-Eh? ¿Fuegos artificiales?-dijo Flaky separándose rápidamente de Flippy.

Flippy, aun sentado en el sillón estaba en silencio.

-Flippy, ¿te pasa algo?-dijo Flaky preocupada

De pronto Flippy volteo agarrando a Flaky por el cuello, sus ojos habían cambiado de verde a amarillo, tenia una sonrisa de cocodrilo y una mirada asesina

-¿Q-que haces?-dijo Flaky nerviosa

-Tranquila, preciosa, no te lastimare…mucho-dijo sonriendo malévolamente-¿Acaso ese idiota no te lo dijo?

-¿Eh?-dijo Flaky confundida-¿Decirme que?

-Pues veras…tu querido Flippy-dijo con sarcasmo-tiene un pequeño problema mental

-¡¿Qué?, p-pero el…-exclamo Flaky sollozando

-El nada-interrumpió Flippy-seguramente después te lo dirá, ahora…vamos a la acción-dijo mirando a Flaky.

Flippy tumbo a Flaky en sillón tapándole la boca

-Si ese idiota no se atreve a hacerlo, yo lo hare

Flaky empezó a emitir sonidos de su boca, así que Flippy abrió un poco sus dedos para escuchar lo que decía.

-¿Q-que vas a hacerme?-dijo Flaky asustada-¿v-vas a v-violarme?

-¡Oh!, así que eres inteligente-dijo riendo-no voy a tardar mucho…tu solo disfruta.

-¡¿Q-que?, ¡No, No por favor!-dijo Flaky llorando-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Pues, si enserio quieres saberlo…ese idiota y yo, tenemos las mismas necesidades y como el no se atreve a hacerlas realidad, yo lo hare.

Antes de que Flaky pudiera responder, Flippy la beso, exploro su boca con su lengua mientras intentaba sacarle la sudadera crema que llevaba puesta.

_No, para, detente…no puedo permitir esto, me gusta Flippy, pero no puedo_

-¡Para!-dijo Flaky empujando a Flippy

Flippy, con una mirada asesina, miro a Flaky y puso un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Haber, niñita llorona, vas a hacer lo que yo diga, o sino-dijo acercándose mas a Flaky-voy a tener que…matarte.

Antes de que Flaky pudiera responder, alguien rompió la puerta

-Tu, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Flippy apuntándole con el cuchillo-Ella es mia, ¡Largate!.


	2. Pelea de Corazones

**Capitulo 2**

«Pelea de Corazones»

-¡Splendid!-exclamo Flaky sollozando-Por favor, ayúdame.

-Flippy, suéltala ahora mismo-dijo Splendid entrando al departamento-Si le haces algo, te juro que lo vas a lamentar

-A si que…viniste a "salvarla", no Superman-dijo Flippy poniéndose en frente de Splendid-¡¿Qué parte no entendiste? ¡ELLA es MIA!.

Flaky estaba en shock, no sabia que hacer así que solo pudo ponerse a llorar.

-¡¿Vas a hacerla tuya con violencia?-dijo Splendid furioso.

-¡Si!, me encanta ver su cara con lagrimas, mientras cae sangre de su cuello-dijo Flippy riendo-¿Tienes algún problema, Superman?.

_Que debo hacer, ellos…van a pelear, debo detenerlos…no puedo quedarme aquí llorando._

Cuando Flaky estaba a punto de separarlos, Splendid arrojo a Flippy a la pared, cosa que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Flippy!-grito Flaky-¿Qué hiciste, Splendid?

-Y-yo solo trataba de salvarte, ¿No es eso lo que querías?

-Si, pero…

-Nada de peros-interrumpió Splendid-ya estas a salvo y eso es lo que importa.

-Bueno-dijo Flaky pensando-Muchas Gracias.

-Pero ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con el?.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación, esta todo preparado para el.

Flaky y Splendid llevaron al inconsciente Flippy a la habitación, donde le pusieron una venda y lo recostaron en la cama.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir-dijo Splendid un poco triste-Nos vemos luego Flaky.

-Esta bien, nos vemos y gracias por todo.

Unos minutos después de que Splendid se fuera Flippy despertó, Flaky se quedo ahí todo ese tiempo para verlo.

-¿Fla-Flaky?-dijo un poco mareado-¿Estas bien?

-Si, yo estoy bien, pero tu…¿Estas bien?.

-Eh…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo un poco confundido.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-exclamo Flaky preocupada.

-Oh…si recuerdo un poco-dijo Flippy agarrándose la cabeza-Perdón, Flaky, supongo que tenía que decírtelo.

-No te preocupes, seguro era algo muy difícil de decir-dijo Flaky sonriendo-voy a traerte un poco de agua.

Antes de que Flaky pudiera salir de la habitación Flippy la agarro.

-Espera, tienes sangre en el cuello-dijo preocupado-déjame verte.

Flippy jalo a Flaky cerca de él, empezó a mirar su cuello tan cerca que Flaky se puso roja.

-Dime la verdad Flaky-dijo Flippy bajando la cabeza-Yo…¿te hice esto?.

Flaky no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza.

-Perdóname, no puedo controlarlo-dijo enojado-Todo es mi culpa.

Flippy agarro las vendas que estaban en la mesa e intento curar a Flaky.

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes por eso-dijo Flaky-Yo puedo curarme sola.

-No, no esta bien, si no te curo ahora la herida se va a infectar y va a ser peor después-de pronto Flippy al darse cuenta de algo se puso rojo-P-perdón, p-pero tienes que…sacarte el polo para poder curarte.

Flaky se puso roja como tomate, pero debido a que la herida le dolía, tuvo que sacarse el polo para que Flippy pudiera curarla.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca debajo así que eso los calmo un poco. Flippy empezó a vendarla, cada vez que sus dedos rozaban con la suave piel de Flaky él se estremecía.

-Listo, ya esta-dijo un poco rojo aun-¿Estas mejor?

Al preguntar eso, los ojos verdes de Flippy se cruzaron con la hermosa mirada roja de Flaky. Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna y poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó, y los dos se separaron rápidamente

-P-perdón, tengo que ir a contestar-dijo Flaky roja como un tomate.

_¿Qué estábamos haciendo?, mi…mi corazón, late tan rápido que no me deja respirar._

Cuando Flaky salió corriendo de la habitación, Flippy se agarró la cabeza

_¿Por qué?, estaba tan cerca de ella…podía sentir su respiración, esos hermosos ojos rojos, no…no podía controlarme, ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?_

Flaky agarro el teléfono, y contesto rápidamente.

-H-hola-dijo agitada-¿Con quien hablo?.

_**-¡Flaky!, soy Giggles, estoy aquí con Petunia, Handy y mi querido Cuddles-dijo riendo-¿No quieres venir?, me entere gracias a Lumpy, que Flippy había llegado, así que…¿Por qué no aprovechamos y salimos todos juntos?.**_

-¿Eh?, ¿Todos juntos?, p-pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además tengo que limpiar y…

_**-Nada de peros, Flaky-interrumpió Giggles-no nos vemos desde hace tiempo, así que tienes que venir si o si, te esperamos a ti y a Flippy-dijo haciendo énfasis en Flippy-en frente del parque, bueno nos vemos, Adiós.**_

Flaky estaba nerviosa de decirle a Flippy que valla CON ELLA a rencontrarse con todos en el mismo lugar de siempre después de lo que paso en la habitación.

-Fli-Flippy…¿Q-quieres ir c-conmigo al parque?-dijo Flaky entrando a la habitación de Flippy

Cuando Flippy escucho la voz de Flaky, se levanto rápidamente.

-¿A-al parque?-dijo sorprendido-¿Por qué lo dices?, eso es raro en ti-dijo riendo.

-No te burles-dijo Flaky molesta-Giggles acaba de llamar, dice que esta con todos, y por todos me refiero a algunos-dijo riendo-bueno ¿quieres ir o no?.

-Si, seria bueno volver a verlos-Flippy se puso rojo de repente-F-Flaky…tu…¿vas a ir así?

Flaky, tardo un poco en darse cuenta que seguía con la camiseta blanca.

-¡Eh!...no, no-dijo poniéndose roja-me cambio en seguida.

Apenas Flaky salió de la habitación, Flippy empezó a buscar ropa como loco, al final se decidió por unos jeans color café, un polo color rojo, una chaqueta color verde militar y unas zapatillas verdes.

Flaky se puso un polo negro con cuello de tortuga blanco, un short negro, un cinturón rojo, unas medias negras hasta la rodilla, unas muñequeras blancas largas y unas botas con rayas negras y rojas.

-¡Flippy!-grito Flaky-¿Ya estas listo?.

Cuando Flippy salió de su habitación, Flaky sintió un olor muy, masculino y delicioso. Cuando vio a Flippy, Flaky se puso roja.

_El…esta muy…muy lindo, nunca lo vi así, él es tan…_

-F-Flaky-interrumpió sus pensamientos-tu…estas muy…linda-dijo Flippy rojo como tomate.

-G-Gracias, b-bueno ¿nos vamos?-dijo Flaky nerviosa.

Flippy y Flaky salieron del departamento, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al parque, cuando llegaron vieron a Giggles y Cuddles esperándolos.

-¡Flaky!-grito Giggles-¡Que linda te ves!, lograste que Flippy viniera, ¡muy bien!

-Hay Giggles, no exageres-dijo Flaky-no fue tan difícil-dijo riendo.

Flippy miro a Cuddles un poco sorprendido.

-¡Hey, Cuddles!-dijo Flippy-así que…por fin conseguiste que Giggles salga contigo-dijo riendo.

-No te burles-dijo Cuddles avergonzado-¿Por qué dices eso?, si es Giggles la que me pidió que salga con ella.

-¡Oye!-exclamo Giggles dándole un golpe a Cuddles-bien que me rogabas para que salga contigo, bueno no le hagan caso a este tonto-dijo mirando a Flaky y Flippy-vamos que Petunia y Handy nos están esperando.

-¡Ok!-dijeron Flippy y Flaky al unísono.


	3. Un Alterego surge

**Capitulo 3**

«Un Alter-ego surge»

Flippy y Flaky vieron a Handy y Petunia sentados bajo el árbol, estaban comiendo lo que parecía un Picnic.

-Emm-murmuro Flaky un poco confundida-Un Picnic a esta hora…¿No es un poco raro?.

-No-contesto Petunia-esto no es un Picnic, es una cena al aire libre.

Todos rieron después de lo que dijo Petunia.

-Bueno empecemos a comer-dijo Giggles.

Todos estaban comiendo muy felices, compartiendo historias y contando experiencias. De pronto empezó a llover.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo Cuddles.

-Si, pero lo único que espero es que no empiecen a caer…

Un rayo interrumpió a Giggles, todos voltearon a ver a Flippy, él había bajado la cabeza

-F-Flippy-dijo Flaky con un poco de miedo-¿E-Estas bien?

Flippy se levanto y subió la cabeza, su mirada había cambiado de ese hermosos verde a un amarillo asesino.

Todos sabían lo que le pasaba a Flippy así que corrieron buscando un lugar donde esconderse de la sed de sangre de Flippy.

-¡Giggles!-susurro Flaky-¿Q-Que vamos a hacer?.

-No te preocupes-dijo Giggles tratando de calmar a Flaky-aun si Flippy logra matarnos vamos a revivir en unas 2 o 3 horas.

-¿Eh?, p-pero como es eso posible-exclamo Flaky sorprendida

-Bueno lo único que se e que eso esta pasando desde hace unos meses, no puedo explicarte con exactitud porque pero supongo que eso es algo bueno.

-¡¿Cómo que algo bueno?-dijo Flaky enojada-el alter-ego de Flippy se va a poner furioso al enterarse de esto.

-Si…ya lo se, pero…

Algo interrumpió a Giggles, era un cuchillo, Flippy lo había clavado en su espalda, saco el cuchillo y miro a Flaky.

-Fla…-Giggles escupió sangre y cayo al suelo.

Flaky aterrada intento escapar pero Flippy la agarro del cabello y la jalo hacia él.

-¿A dónde vas?, preciosa-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-No puedes escapar, tus amiguitos están muertos, no puedes pedir ayuda, no puedes hacer nada, eres una inútil chiquilla miedosa.

Flaky empezó a llorar, no solo porque Flippy la agarraba del cuello, sino porque esas palabras le dolieron como si mil cuchillos le entraran en el cuerpo.

-D-déjame p-por f-favor…no…no me hagas daño.

-¿Eres idiota o que?, no te voy a dejar ir así de fácil…primero tienes que sufrir.

Flippy empezó a ahorcar a Flaky, viendo que ella perdía el conocimiento la soltó y se fue.

-Flaky, Flaky-exclamaban Petunia y Giggles-Despierta, Flaky.

-Eh…¡Flippy!, ¿Dónde esta Flippy?

-Supongo que ya se fue-dijo Handy-después de lo que paso, seguro fue a buscar otra victima, ese tipo esta loco, no pensé que hubiera cambiado tanto.

Al escuchar esas palabras Flaky se sintió triste y enojada a la vez

-No…ustedes…¡ustedes no saben como es el!-grito Flaky y se fue corriendo.

Eran como las 9 de la noche, Flaky estaba agotada, así que fue a darse un baño pensando en todo lo que paso ese día, las duras palabras de Flippy y los horribles comentarios de Handy sobre Flippy. El agua estaba ni tan caliente ni tan fría, estaba perfecta.

_Porque…¿Por qué dicen eso sobre el?...yo sé que tiene un problema, pero…yo quisiera ayudarlo a superarlo, ya no quiero ser una "inútil chiquilla miedosa"…quiero ser fuerte, valiente._

Flaky salió y de la ducha y cogió su toalla, de pronto alguien toco el timbre y Flaky cogió su bata y salió rápido a atender a la persona detrás de la puerta.

-¿Si?-dijo Flaky abriendo la puerta-¡Nutty!.

-¿Eh?, ¡Flaky!-dijo Nutty sorprendido-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

-Si…digo lo mismo-dijo Flaky sonriendo-Y…¿que haces aquí?

-Emm…bueno, estoy de cartero-dijo riendo-me dijeron que entregara una carta en este departamento, así que, toma tu carta.

Flaky agarro la carta, el remitente era uno internacional, lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno-dijo Nutty sacando a Flaky de sus pensamientos-tengo que entregar mas cartas, tal vez venga algún día para que hablemos-dijo sonriendo.

-Ok-le respondió con una sonrisa-Nos vemos.

Flaky cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, volvió a mirar la carta y se dio cuenta que era de su madre.

"_Querida Flaky._

_Tu padre acaba de morir en un accidente de transito, lo se porque su amante me lo dijo. Espero que estés bien después de todo lo que paso en los últimos meses, solo quiero que sepas que en su testamento te dejo un cuadro muy valioso, si deseas buscarlo esta en la casa de tus abuelos pero puedes recogerlo a partir de los 25 años, solo quiero que sepas que la ultima palabra que tu padre dijo fue tu nombre, él te amaba mucho, así que no estés triste, vuelvo en unos meses._

_Te Quiere. Mami"_

Flaky estrujo la carta y la tiro al piso, recordó la mentira que le dijo a Lumpy: "Mis padres están en un viaje de negocios", la verdad era que ellos dos se separaron hace unos meses antes del cumpleaños de Flaky, su padre decidió irse con su amante y su madre para olvidarlo todo también se fue. Flaky se quedo sola en ese departamento tratando de olvidarlo todo así como lo hizo su madre.

_Siempre…siempre estaban peleando, y cuando no lo hacían salían y me dejaban sola, porque…porque siempre me pasan cosas malas, supongo que es por eso que soy así. Yo…Yo, quiero cambiar, quiero volverme mas fuerte, quiero sacar todo el dolor que llevo aquí adentro._

Flaky cerro los ojos por un momento, en su mente apareció una chica igual a ella, solo que esa chica tenia unos ojos color naranja y una ropa un poco rara

-Tu…tu ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Flaky nerviosa.

-Yo soy tu-respondió la misteriosa chica

-T-Tú…eres ¿yo?

-Si, he estado en tu cabecita miedosa todo este tiempo, he soportado todo ese dolor que cargabas desde hace tiempo, yo…puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres.

-Lo…lo que quiero, ¿p-pero como?

-Muy fácil mi querida Flaky, solo déjame apoderarme de tu cuerpo unos instantes y conseguirás todo lo que quieres.

-Esta bien-dijo Flaky muy decidida-pero prométeme que no le harás daño a nadie.

-Si-dijo mostrando una sonrisa malévola, aunque Flaky no se dio cuenta de eso-Te lo prometo.

Flippy llego como a las 11 de la noche, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no conseguía recordar mucho de lo que paso en el día, quería buscar a Flaky para pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, pero cuando la encontró, algo no era normal en ella.

-Flaky…Flaky, yo quiero…

Flaky se paro rápidamente y agarro a Flippy por el cuello, él se sorprendió de ver a Flaky así, pero lo noto de inmediato. Ella no tenía esos dulces ojos rojos que siempre tenia, sino sus ojos eran de un naranja muy raro.

-F-Flaky, ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo agarrando el brazo de Flaky para que lo soltara

-A que te refieres, idiota-dijo Flaky en un tono muy desafiante-no me pasa nada, solo me di cuenta de que, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE SER SIEMPRE LA VICTIMA, Ahora te toca a ti.

Flaky lanzo a Flippy contra la pared, él se agarró la cabeza, seguía sorprendido por haber encontrado a una nueva Flaky, decidida, fuerte y sobre todo muy dura y fría.

-Flaky, ¡Detente!, esta…esta no eres tu, recapacita por favor-dijo Flippy tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Flaky.

-Ni lo sueñes, idiota-respondió Flaky enojada-Esta es la nueva yo, no voy a volver a ser la dulce y frágil chica que era antes ¡¿Me entendiste?

_Flaky…despierta por favor, vuelve a ser la chica linda y dulce…que tanto amo. Creo que no me queda otra opción, él tiene que salir, es el único capaz de controlarla._

Flippy cerro un rato los ojos, cuando los abrió, el otro Flippy había salido para detener a la nueva Flaky.

-Así que-dijo Flippy parándose-Al fin saliste de ahí...preciosa.

* * *

><p>Emm...bueno se que no escribí nada en los otros 2 capitulo, pero bueno, solo quiero decir que: ¿Que les parece? xD este es mi primer Fic asi que no esta tan bien faltan muchas cosas, lo se, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo, a los que les interesa saber que pasa en el siguiente capitulo...haganse estas preguntas.<p>

¿Flippy sabia algo sobre el alter-ego de Flaky?

¿Ese cuadro tiene algo que ver con la historia o solo lo puse porque no sabia que mas poner? xD

¿Sacare inspiración suficiente para hacer el siguiente capitulo?

Estas preguntas y muchas mas, en el siguiente capitulo de Love Hurts xD *estoy loca, lo se xD*

Evil-Work


	4. El Mal se Enamora

**Capitulo 4**

«El Mal se Enamora»

-¿Eh?-dijo Flaky un poco confundida-A que te refieres, idiota.

-Así que…no lo sabes ¿no, preciosa?-dijo riendo-yo siempre pude observarte, por eso sabia que algún día te aburrirías de estar en la cabeza de esa chiquilla miedosa.

La nueva Flaky miro un poco raro a Flippy, se acercó a él y de nuevo lo pego a la pared.

-¿Ya lo sabes todo?-dijo Flaky mirándolo fijamente.

Los ojos amarillos y sádicos de Flippy se calmaron un poco.

-Si…preciosa-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-lo se todo.

Flaky bajo la cabeza, cuando la subió miro fijamente a Flippy y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando Flippy despertó ya había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba en un cuarto oscuro con una luz moviéndose en el techo, estaba atado a una silla y, al parecer, solo vestía un short verde y una camiseta blanca.

_Ya he visto este tipo de cuarto antes, Flippy siempre lleva a las personas a este tipo de cuartos, ¿Por qué es tan común?, bueno, pero ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué va hacerme Flaky?_

Flaky emergió de una esquina oscura, tenia un cuchillo en la mano se acero a Flippy y se sentó en sus piernas, empezó a examinarlo, como si se tratara de un objeto precioso, le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha y luego la lamio, a Flippy este acto le causo un poco de miedo.

-¿Así es como lo haces no?-dijo Flaky riendo-¿Voy bien? o tengo que sacarte mas sangre-Flaky se paro y se acercó un poco mas a la cara de Flippy-¿Te acuerdas cuando me hiciste lo mismo, idiota?

Flippy mostro una cara de confusión y a la vez de pena, bajo la cabeza un buen rato, y cuando la subió sus ojos habían cambiado a ese amarillo que tanto esperaba Flaky que volviera a salir

-Sigues siendo la misma niña ingenua de siempre-dijo Flippy mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-el idiota ese no puede ver lo que hago con su cuerpo mientras yo estoy en el.

Flaky mostro esa sonrisa malévola que volvía loco a Flippy, se volvió a sentar en sus piernas, pero esta vez sus intenciones eran diferentes.

-Oye idiota ¿Por qué no me has matado aun?

-Porque lo preguntas, preciosa…acaso no es obvio, ese idiota no me deja matarte, parece que te ama demasiado, no puede vivir sin ti.

-Y…tu, ¿sabes porque no te mato aun?-dijo Flaky mirándolo a los ojos.

-No-dijo Flippy mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-pero me gustaría saberlo, preciosa.

-Por la misma razón que la tuya, esa niña miedosa tampoco me deja hacerlo, además…deberías saber que yo te odio, y además…ella puede ver todo lo que hago contigo-Flaky mostro esa sonrisa malévola de nuevo.

Flippy se sorprendió un poco, pero a la vez le gustaba lo que escuchaba, estaba pensando que ellos dos juntos podían torturar a las dos personas que más odian, ósea, ellos mismos.

-Oye preciosa…que te parece si hacemos una tregua-dijo Flippy sonriendo-me refiero a que, tu puedes torturar a Flippy y yo puedo hacer lo mismo con Flaky.

-No lo creo-dijo Flaky muy seria-Yo…trabajo sola, nací sola, viví sola y moriré sola-bajo un poco la cabeza-Aunque odie mucho a Flippy…los sentimientos de esa niña miedosa influyen en mi, ya que, yo vivo en su cuerpo.

Flippy entendía lo que Flaky le decía, lo entendía porque…a él también le pasaba lo mismo, la sangre de Flaky lo volvía loco, era una sangre tan pura, tan exquisita…una sangre que no se encontraba en otro lugar.

Pero-Flaky interrumpió los pensamientos de Flippy-eso no impide que me divierta un poco.

Flaky acorto las distancias entre sus labios y beso fuertemente a Flippy, ese beso era extremadamente brusco, algo que a Flippy le gustaba, nunca había visto a una chica así, y mucho menos se imaginaba que la niña tan dulce por la que el tranquilo y caballeroso Flippy moría, fuera la que lo hiciera sentir tan bien y tan sorprendido a la vez, no había duda…él se estaba enamorando de esta nueva Flaky.

-No sabia que tenias esas habilidades, preciosa-dijo Flippy mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-¿Por qué te detienes?

-A parte de idiota, aburrido-dijo Flaky riendo-parece que solo tienes habilidades para matar, las chicas somos mejores en todos los aspectos.

-No seas estúpida-dijo Flippy enojado-claro que tengo mas habilidades que destripar gente, pero como estoy atado a esta maldita silla no puedo hacer nada.

-No soy una idiota como tu-dijo Flaky cruzando los brazos-si te desato vas a hacerme lo que intentaste hacer el día que llegaste, puedo manejarlo pero…te ves mejor atado en esa silla.

-Confía en mi, preciosa-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-no pienso hacerte nada, además no es divertido si no lloras o pides que no te haga nada, no disfruto nada así.

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?-dijo molesta-es mi turno de diversión ahora.

Flippy se sorprendía y se enamoraba cada vez más de ella, ¿al fin había encontrado a su compañera en los asesinatos? ¿Su corazón se estaba ablandando demasiado? ¿En realidad era amor o la misma necesidad que tenia antes?, él no lo sabia…pero pronto lo iba a descubrir.

Como Flippy quería descubrir esas preguntas que estaban en su cabeza, fue fácil para el soltarse, como era un veterano de guerra, había pasado por pruebas mas difíciles y unas simples sogas no lo iban a detener.

Cuando Flaky no se dio cuenta, la agarro por detrás y la arrincono en una de las esquinas de ese cuarto con la luz tambaleante.

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?-dijo Flaky dándole una patada y obligándolo a retroceder-Solo porque tenga el cuerpo de una niña frágil no quiere decir que lo sea.

Flippy no se esperaba que Flaky también tuviera habilidades de pelea. Sus planes estaban siendo frustrados, pero el tenia mas de un haz bajo la manga.

-Vamos… ¿no dijiste que querías diversión?-dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella-¿Acaso estas asustada?

-No seas idiota-dijo enojada-no te tengo miedo, si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien, vamos.

Las palabras tan decididas de Flaky sorprendieron a Flippy, buscando solucionar esas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza no perdió la oportunidad y cargo a Flaky en sus brazos, la llevo a su cuarto y los dos se tiraron a la cama.

Flippy estaba encima de ella, por alguna razón estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos color naranja, no le interesaban los aburridos ojos rojos de la Flaky normal, le encantaban y lo volvían loco esos ojos naranja de la nueva Flaky, ya no la veía como una niña miedosa, ahora la veía como una mujer decidida, fuerte y capaz de controlarlo, cosa que nunca nadie pudo hacer. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al principio sus intensiones eran perversas, pero después de acercarse más a ella y perderse en sus ojos no podía hacerlo, no había duda, él estaba enamorado.

* * *

><p>Hola! bueno este capitulo me gusto mucho, creo que me inspire demasiado xD sin duda Flippy y Flaky son la mejor pareja de Happy Tree Friends :D se me ocurrió sacar al alter-ego de Flaky porque vi una imagen en que me gusto mucho y bueno era tan asdfafafdaf *¬* que decidí ponerlo en el Fic bueno díganme que les parece este capitulo, necesito opiniones y si quieren dejen sugerencias.<p>

Bueno esperen el capitulo 5 para la próxima semana supongo que lo subiré en fin de semana o tal vez antes xD

Sayonara! Evil-Work


	5. Contigo o Sin Ti

**Capitulo 5**

«Contigo o sin Ti»

-¿Que esperas, idiota?-dijo Flaky un poco sonrojada-Has lo que tienes que hacer.

Flippy no podía hacerlo, no quería lastimarla, lo cual era una sorpresa para el porque normalmente hubiera querido ver como la sangre de Flaky se esparcía por la habitación. Decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a despejar su mente un rato, y por despejar su mente se refería a sacarle los órganos a alguien o algo parecido. Flaky se quedo sorprendida de que Flippy no le haga nada ni siquiera un corte en la cara, el brazo u alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras Flippy buscaba alguna victima vio a Giggles y a Cuddles sentados en la banca de un parque, los dos estaban muy juntos, siempre salían en la mañana para hacer ejercicios juntos, parecía la escena de una película de amor. A Flippy le disgusto esta escena, ¿porque ellos podían hacerlo y el no?, tenia la necesidad de agarrarlos entre sus manos y ahorcarlos hasta que mueran

-¡Oh!, Hola Flippy-dijo Giggles, no se asusto porque vio que Flippy estaba calmado o al menos eso les hizo creer.

Flippy agarro a Giggles por el cuello, Cuddles al ver esto se interpuso entre ellos dos, haciendo que Flippy se enojara más.

-¡Déjala!-dijo Cuddles furioso-¡Mátame a mi! ¡Déjala!

-Esta bien-dijo Flippy enojado-si eso es lo que quieres…porque no darte el gusto.

Flippy arrojo a Giggles contra un árbol, Cuddles corrió hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla pero antes que llegara fue atravesado por un cuchillo. Flippy empezó a jugar con sus órganos, sacando sus intestinos y partiéndolos, en el suelo formo el nombre "Flaky" y luego se fue.

Flippy seguía caminando por las calle y curiosamente solo veía parejas en las calles, no se había dado cuenta que era 15 de Marzo ósea el "Día Blanco", ¿Qué hacían tantos idiotas enamorados en las calles tan temprano?, ¿El mundo no estaba cansado de mandarle indirectas? ¿o acaso el no quería darse cuenta que la amaba mas de lo que él pensaba?.

Ya que Flippy había dejado sola a Flaky, ella también decidió salir un rato a "despejar su mente", eran como las 7 de la mañana, la noche había pasado tan rápido que Flaky no se dio cuenta, salió del departamento con un poco de sueño ya que no había dormido en toda la noche, apenas podía caminar pero necesitaba respirar aire puro un rato. Ella vivía en el tercer piso de un edificio cerca del parque, como estaba tan cansada no aguanto mas y se desmallo, para su mala suerte, cuando lo hizo estaba a unos centímetros de las escaleras y cayo por ahí.

Flippy estaba a entrando al edificio donde vivía con Flaky, cuando subía por las escaleras vio una mano, él pensó que tenia suerte de encontrar una victima fácil, además de Giggles y Cuddles, subió un poco para ver quien era el desafortunado que se cruzaba en su camino, pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontrarse a Flaky con moretones y algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo, ella seguía vestida con la ropa de la noche anterior por eso le fue fácil hacerse tantas heridas al caer. Flippy no tenía opción, tenia que ayudarla.

Flippy subió a Flaky aun dormida al departamento, parecía muy cansada así que la puso en la cama y la cubrió con una manta, fue a traer paños con agua para ponerle en la frente, parecía que tenia un poco de fiebre, típico de una niña frágil y delicada, seguía viéndose linda aunque estuviera dormida, el color rojo de sus mejillas y esas pestañas tan largas y hermosas le encantaban a Flippy.

No pudo resistir mas y la beso, ese beso no era brusco como el que Flaky le dio, si no era uno suave como si el tratara de reconfortarla, de pronto Flaky abrió los ojos y empujo a Flippy contra la pared, ella se veía enojada parecía que no le gusto lo que hizo Flippy.

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?-dijo un poco sonrojada-¡¿No recuerdas lo que te dije? ¡¿Acaso no te quedo claro que yo te odio?

Flaky había golpeado tan fuerte a Flippy que le rompió el labio, le salía un poco de sangre, pero después de lo que le dijo Flaky, Flippy no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, el tenia un lema "si quería algo, lo conseguía cueste lo que cueste"

-¿Así es como me agradeces haberte ayudado?, preciosa-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo.

-¿Ayudarme?-dijo enojada-Solo me tiraste en esta cama, no hiciste nada, todavía tengo estos moretones y cortes que YO misma puedo curar.

-No te hagas la fuerte-dijo Flippy un poco serio-lo que te hiciste puede empeorar, tengo que curarte rápido, como estuve en la guerra se curar todo tipo de heridas.

Flippy buscaba cual herida curar primero, el sabia que los moretones se iban a ir en algunos días o semanas pero igual no le gustaba ver a su amada Flaky con el cuerpo morado. Por fin, encontró un pedazo de vidrio incrustado en el brazo de Flaky, cuando se lo saco unas cuantas gotas de sangre salieron de la herida, Flippy puso un poco de alcohol en la herida y vio que a Flaky le empezaban a salir lagrimas

-Perdón, sé que te arde, pero aguanta un poco.

-Deja de decir estupideces-dijo Flaky-oye, ¿Por qué eres así?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que ahora me estas ayudando, no me has sacado sangre en un buen tiempo ni tampoco me has hecho llorar o has intentado violarme-dijo Flaky bajando la cabeza-¿Te sucede algo?

-No seas idiota, no me pasa nada-dijo Flippy nervioso-ya acabe, ahora descansa un poco, no quiero volver a cargarte de nuevo.

Flippy salió de la habitación dejando a Flaky con una duda en su cabeza: ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? Flippy daba vueltas por la sala, no sabia como hacer para que Flaky aceptara sus sentimientos sin odiarlo, para el eso sonaba muy cursi y aun no podía creer que el quisiera hacer eso. Él había tomado una decisión HOY iba a pasar todo el día con Flaky así ella quiera o no.

Flippy abrió la puerta de la habitación de Flaky con una patada, busco algo de ropa en su armario y se la tiro.

-¡Oye, idiota!-dijo enojada-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ponte esto-dijo Flippy sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Flaky-Hoy vas a pasar todo el día conmigo te guste o no.

-¡No puedes obligarme a hacer eso!-dijo mas enojada-Además, ¿Por qué querría estar contigo todo un día entero?

-Porque yo quiero-dijo Flippy mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-Y si no lo haces…voy a tener que cortar esa linda carita que tienes.

-Y si tu haces eso-dijo Flaky mostrando su sonrisa malévola-voy a tener que castrar a alguien.

A Flippy esa respuesta le causo risa y miedo a la vez, esta nueva Flaky sabia defenderse muy bien contra el y eso hacia que él se enamorara mas de ella.

-Ok, ok-dijo acercándose a Flaky-si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, lo vas a hacer por las malas.

Flaky pensó que Flippy iba a sacar su cuchillo e iba a córtale la cara, pero no, él se tiro encima de ella y empezó a sacarle la ropa.

-¡D-Déjame!-dijo Flaky en ropa interior.

-Ja, ja, ja-exclamo Flippy-¿Crees que quiero hacer algo con ese cuerpo de niña que tienes?, solo quería vestirte, ya que tu no piensas vestirte sola voy a tener que hacerlo yo.

-Esta bien-dijo Flaky sonrojada-Puedo vestirme yo sola, sal de aquí como quieres que me ponga ropa si tu estas aquí mirándome.

-Tarde o temprano voy a verte sin nada-dijo Flippy mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-Así que…no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

-¡Lárgate!-dijo Flaky tirándole una almohada a Flippy-Y-Yo voy a salir en un rato.

Flippy salió de la habitación de Flaky, estaba feliz porque su estrategia había funcionado, ahora solo le faltaba algo ¿Qué ropa se iba a poner el? Fue a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa, encontró un polo blanco con una chaqueta verde militar y unos jeans que combinaban perfecto con eso, se puso unas zapatillas verdes.

Cuando salió de su habitación vio a Flaky parada en la sala con un short rojo, un polo blanco y unas zapatillas rojas. Estaba tan hermosa, pensó

-B-Bueno vamos-dijo Flaky sonrojada.

* * *

><p>Ok, ok se que lo subí antes xD es que tenia un poco de tiempo libre y yo también quería saber que pasaba después *ok eso sonó raro* pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. Como ven Flippy y Flaky (en estado normal xD) no aparecieron en este capitulo, supongo que no aparecerán en unos cuantos capítulos mas o yo que se xD soy muy impredecible xD pero bueno supongo que todos se preguntaran ¿Que pasara en la cita de Flippy y Flaky? ¿Va a haber "acción"? xD bueno ni yo lo se xD asi que esperen el próximo capitulo (no se cuando porque como ven aveces me dan ataque de inspiración y aveces no)<p>

Bueno Sayonara!

Evil-Work


	6. La Confesión

**Capitulo 6**

«La Confesión»

Flippy y Flaky salieron del departamento y buscaron un taxi, no sabían a donde ir, pasaron como 15 minutos para que decidieran a donde querían ir, Flaky quería ir a ver la exhibición de artes marciales que exhibían en el parque y Flippy quería ver la nueva película de autos ultra sangrienta que había salido recientemente. Finalmente se decidieron por el salón más grande de juegos que había en un centro comercial un poco más abajo del departamento de Flaky.

-Oye-dijo Flippy acomodándose el cabello-¿Qué quieres jugar primero?

Flaky tardo un rato en buscar un juego, finalmente encontró uno al otro lado del salón, era un juego de zombies, tenias que sacarles la cabeza o alguna otra parte del cuerpo para ganar. A Flaky le gustaba la idea.

-Que tal ese-dijo señalando el juego.

-Ok-dijo Flippy mostrando una sonrisa un poco rara-Apresúrate, preciosa.

Flippy agarro del brazo a Flaky y la jalo, la llevo corriendo hacia el juego, miro todos los botones y examino un rato el juego.

-Te propongo algo-dijo Flippy aun mirando el juego-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

-Umm…parece interesante-dijo Flaky mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Flippy-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Si yo gano, tu tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga el resto del día-dijo mostrando esa sonrisa rara de nuevo-Y si tu ganas, te dejo en paz.

-Parece interesante-dijo Flaky agarrando un mechón de su cabello-Acepto.

Empezaron el juego y eligieron la partida "multijugador", Flippy y Flaky iban casi empatados. A Flippy le sorprendía que Flaky fuera tan buena sacando brazos, piernas y cabezas. Se veía tan linda con esa cara de concentración que tenia en ese momento que Flippy no podía concentrarse en el juego.

-¡Gane!-dijo Flaky feliz.

-Eres hábil, preciosa-dijo Flippy simulando su frustración por no poder hacer que Flaky haga lo que él quiera el resto del día.

-Bien, como prometiste, déjame en paz-dijo Flaky con esa sonrisa malévola.

Flippy no quería, el definitivamente no quería dejarla en paz, es mas, el quería ser su sombra, quería poder observarla cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día por el resto de su vida. De pronto vio que Flaky empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, el la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia él.

-¡¿Qué haces?-dijo un poco sorprendida-Se supone que me ibas a dejar en paz.

-Exacto-dijo mostrando su sonrisa de cocodrilo-Yo dije que te iba a dejar en paz, pero no dije cuando.

Flaky se dio cuenta de su derrota, Flippy era hábil, tal vez demasiado, pero no era algo que ella no pudiera manejar. Flaky agarro a Flippy del brazo y lo tiro al piso

-¡Hey!-dijo sorprendido-Tranquila, preciosa. Vas a tener paz y tranquilidad pronto, al menos deja que terminemos nuestra pequeña salida.

-Como quieras-dijo Flaky saliendo del salón de juegos-Ahora… ¿A dónde vamos?

Flippy estaba pensando ¿A dónde podía llevar a una chica que le gustara descuartizar a la gente y que era un poco fría? Se le ocurrió una idea, la llevaría a ver la nueva película que salió, no era la que él quería ver, era una un poco rara para su gusto, tenia romance y sangre, mucha sangre. El supuso que el gustaría a Flaky, después de todo, ella era una chica. ¿A que chica no le gustaba el romance?

-¿Qué tal si…vemos esa nueva película que salió?-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Oh…esa-dijo un poco desinteresada-Esta bien.

Flippy y Flaky se dirigieron hacia la boletería, el vendedor parecía algo nervioso, parecía que fuera su primer día de trabajo. Flippy no pudo resistir y saco su cuchillo, Flaky al ver esto quiso detenerlo.

¡Hey!-le grito al oído-No hagas eso acá, la gente se va a asustar y nos van a votar del cine.

-Bueno, si me lo dices tu, preciosa-dijo metiendo el cuchillo a su bolsillo-supongo que tengo que hacerte caso.

Flaky miro un poco raro a Flippy, ella pensaba que no le iba a hacer caso e iba a acuchillar al pobre vendedor en frente de todos, pero eso no fue lo que paso, Flippy se quedo tranquilo pero el intenso fuego de la rabia quemaba aun en esos misteriosos ojos amarillos que tenia.

-Dos para la película de ahí, por favor-dijo Flaky señalando la película que iban a ver.

El vendedor les entrego los boletos un poco nervioso, Flaky pensó que él se parecía mucho a Flaky original, una persona tímida, nerviosa y que se asusta con facilidad. No le importo mucho y entraron a la sala.

Estaba un poco oscuro y solo se veían algunas cosas gracias a los focos que habían en las paredes, tardaron unos segundos en encontrar asientos ya que la sala no estaba tan llena. Habían unas cuantas parejas sentadas arriba, las chicas están abrazadas del brazo de sus acompañantes, Flaky pensó que todas esas idiotas eran unas miedosas, si no les gusta la sangre para que rayos vienen a ver una película específicamente de eso.

-Oye, idiota-dijo Flaky llamando a Flippy-por aquí.

Cuando Flippy vio los asientos que Flaky había escogido, pensó que seria un buen lugar para ejecutar su estrategia final. Los asientos estaban al costado derecho de la sala en una columna de seis asientos para dos personas cada uno, toda esa columna estaba vacía porque la mayoría de las personas se sentaban en el medio de la sala. Era perfecto, pensó

-Hey, preciosa-dijo Flippy mirando a Flaky-¿Por qué quieres sentarte acá?

-Porque no quiero estar cerca de tantas idiotas asustadizas que no encuentran mas refugio que el brazo de su novio

Esa respuesta le gusto mucho a Flippy, Flaky era fuerte y parecía no tenerle miedo a nada, cada vez le gustaba más y más esta nueva Flaky. La película comenzó con una escena de dos personas, un chico y una chica, la chica parecía muy asustada y además llevaba ropa de pelea un poco rara.

_Ja, típico del idiota este, escogió ver una película donde la chica lleva un traje de baño como ropa de pelea, es tan estúpida. Pero al menos también hay algo que yo puedo ver…y es ese sexy pecho descubierto del chico a su lado._

Flippy vio la cara de pervertida que tenia Flaky cuando miraba al chico con pecho descubierto que estaba al lado de la chica en ropa sexy. Eso le fastidio mucho, quería tener a ese chico parado en frente de el para sacarle todos y cada uno de sus órganos y luego repartir las partes de su cuerpo por todo el mundo, pero como no podía hacer eso tuvo que conformarse con ver a la chica sexy que estaba en la película y no pensar mas en el idiota ese con cuerpo escultural.

Ya cuando iba a terminar la película muchas de las chicas que vio Flaky habían ido al baño a vomitar o estaban escondidas en el pecho de sus novios. Por el contrario, Flaky estaba más emocionada que nunca, quería ver como descuartizaban a la estúpida chica en ropa sexy mientras le cortaban el pecho al chico de cuerpo escultural. Flippy seguía babeando por la chica en ropa sexy y a la vez quería ver como le sacaban la cabeza al idiota que enseñaba su pecho. El final fue un poco aburrido para los dos, las cabezas del chico y la chica terminaban juntas y aparecía un mensaje de amor.

-Oye, preciosa-dijo Flippy a penas termino la película-¿Qué te pareció el final?

-Aburrido-dijo Flaky levantándose de su asiento-Al menos les hubieran sacado los ojos, ¿no crees?

A Flippy le gusto la respuesta de Flaky, ella tenia razón, al menos hubieran echo eso u otro tipo de cosas donde se viera sangre.

-Oye, idiota-dijo Flaky interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Flippy-¿Qué te pareció la estúpida que peleaba con ropa de baño?

-Muy sexy-dijo Flippy mostrando una sonrisa un poco pervertida-Lastima que no hubo desnudos en esa película.

A Flaky le enfureció la respuesta de Flippy, él era un idiota, pero ella no esperaba que fuera tanto. Antes de que Flaky pudiera darle una cachetada a Flippy, el agarro su mano.

-Y…a ti, ¿Qué te pareció el idiota ese que mostraba su pecho?-dijo Flippy mirando fijamente a Flaky.

Flaky no podía responder, estaba perdida en los ojos de Flippy, cosa que le pareció rara porque hasta hace unos momentos ella babeaba por el tipo sexy que mostraba su pecho.

La sala estaba vacía, todas las parejas y las pocas personas que había se fueron. Flippy se dio cuenta de que Flaky estaba un poco sonrojada, el momento le pareció perfecto para aplicar su estrategia.

Flippy estaba acercándose mas a la cara de Flaky, ella no hacia nada, solo lo miraba fijamente, hasta que para la desgracia de Flippy, ella reacciono.

-¡¿Qué haces?-dijo separándose de Flippy-Sal rápido, ya es la 1, tengo hambre.

Flaky salió rápidamente de la sala, Flippy un poco enojado la siguió. Buscaron por unos minutos algún lugar para comer, hasta que encontraron el lugar perfecto. Era un restaurante de comida rápida, había todo tipo de carnes y ensaladas, a Flippy y Flaky les gusto el lugar y fueron a buscar una mesa.

-Bienvenidos-dijo una camarera que se acercaba a su mesa-¿Qué desean ordenar?

Flippy examino a la camarera de pies a cabeza, Flaky se dio cuenta de esto, como vio que Flippy estaba tan "entretenido" decidió ordenar ella.

-Disculpe, camarera-dijo Flaky en un tono sarcástico-Puede darme el plato de aquí.

-C-Claro-dijo la camarera dándose cuenta que Flippy la miraba de forma extraña-enseguida, señorita.

Flippy volteo a ver a la camarera mientras se iba, tenia un traje de maid un poco alto con esas medias que se usan en la lencería, eso le gusto y lo distrajo por un momento de la enojada Flaky.

-¡Hey!, idiota-dijo Flaky tratando de captar la atención de Flippy-¿ya dejaste de pensar cosas pervertidas con la camarera?

-¡¿De que hablas?-dijo Flippy tratando de distraer a Flaky-Eso no es verdad

Flaky se rio de Flippy, era evidente que pensaba ese tipo de cosas de la camarera, Él no podía ser mas idiota de lo que era, pensó

-Si, claro-dijo en tono sarcástico-Y yo nací ayer

A los pocos segundos vino un camarero, tenía un cuerpo parecido al del chico de la película. Flaky se dio cuenta al instante.

-Disculpen la demora-dijo el sexy camarero-Aquí tienen su orden, ¿Desean algo mas?

Flippy se dio cuenta que Flaky no respondería porque estaba ocupada mirando al camarero y el a ella. Así que el decidió "botarlo" de su mesa.

-No-dijo molesto-no queremos nada mas, puede largarse ya.

El camarero dejo de mirar a Flaky y se fue, ella lo miro mientras se iba. A Flippy definitivamente no le agradaba ese tipo.

-¿Ahora quien es la que piensa cosas pervertidas?-dijo Flippy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Flaky.

-Ok, ok-dijo Flaky cruzando los brazos-estamos a mano.

Flippy vio un poco sorprendido el plato que les trajo el idiota del camarero, parecía que tenia mucho picante, parecía que Flaky sabia su debilidad.

-Bien-dijo Flaky mostrando su sonrisa malévola-Empecemos a comer

-Eres hábil, preciosa-dijo Flippy mirando a Flaky.

-¿Recién te das cuenta?-respondió Flaky en tono sarcástico.

La verdad era que Flaky sabía que lo único frágil que Flippy tenía en su cuerpo era su lengua, a diferencia del alter-ego de Flippy que no tiene los mismos recuerdos que él. Flaky conoce todo sobre la Flaky normal, eso era algo que ella no iba a desaprovechar.

Flippy miro sorprendido a Flaky mientras comía, a diferencia de las otras chicas del restaurante, ella comía como camionero, era tan descuidada al comer que no se dio cuenta que su cara estaba manchada de salsa picante. Flippy agarro una servilleta y acerco su mano a la mejilla de Flaky.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo ella aun con comida en la boca.

Flippy no dijo nada y empezó a limpiarle la mejilla, Flaky se sonrojo un poco, pero no hizo nada que impidiera que Flippy terminara de limpiarle la mejilla. Cuando acabo no dijo nada y arrojo la servilleta al tacho de basura con un tiro perfecto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-dijo Flaky terminando de tragar el último bocado de comida que quedaba en el plato.

-No fue nada, además solo quería limpiarte la cara, ya que parecías un oso terminando de comer las últimas gotas de miel que quedan en el panal-dijo Flippy en un tono burlón.

-No seas idiota-dijo Flaky limpiándose la cara de nuevo-Yo como así, no me da vergüenza que me vean.

A diferencia de otras chicas que se hubieran avergonzado con apenas una gota de salsa picante en la cara, a Flaky no le importaba tener toda una mancha en la mejilla. A Flippy le gustaba más y más esta nueva Flaky.

-Bueno como sea-dijo Flippy levantándose del asiento-¿Nos vamos?

Flaky se levanto también, ni ella ni Flippy sabían a donde ir así que salieron del centro comercial rumbo al parque. Cuando llegaron vieron a Lammy y, como siempre, a su "novio" Mr. Pickles

Lammy era una chica un poco loca, no tanto como Flippy, pero para las personas "normales" ella estaba muy loca. Siempre caminaba con un pepino que según ella era su "novio", le puso como nombre Mr. Pickles, ella lo miraba como una persona normal, pero los demás lo veían como era, ósea, un pepino.

-¡Flaky!-dijo Lammy bajando la taza de porcelana que tenia en la mano-¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Deseas una taza de te?

-No, gracias-dijo Flaky mirando fijamente a Lammy-¿Qué haces aquí con tu pe…digo tu "novio"?

Todos simulaban ver a Mr. Pickles para no herir los sentimientos de Lammy y además no arruinar su frágil estructura mental y emocional.

-¡Detente!-dijo Lammy-¡No lo hagas!

Ella pensaba que Mr. Pickles estaba ahorcando a Flaky, pero en realidad era ella la que lo hacia. Después de unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta, había un cuchillo incrustado en su estomago.

-Déjala-dijo Flippy sacando el cuchillo de su estomago-¡Déjala, maldita loca esquizofrénica!

Lammy cayo al piso con un enorme charco de sangre a su alrededor, de pronto vio como un objeto punzante atravesaba a Mr. Pickles, era un coge basura que tenia Mole en sus manos, como no podía ver muy bien por accidente atravesó a ese pepino que estaba tirado en el pasto y lo metió a la bolsa de basura.

-Mr. Pi...ick…-dijo Lammy perdiendo en conocimiento.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Flaky limpiándose un poco de la sangre que salto a su cuerpo-Pude hacerlo yo misma.

-Si claro-dijo Flippy caminando hacia una banca que había cerca de ahí.

Flaky miro el cuerpo de Lammy, y se puso a pensar ¿Por qué Flippy haría algo por ella? ¿No se supone que la odia? ¿Acaso no la quiere matar?, era obvio que tramaba algo, pero no en el sentido que ella pensaba.

Ella quería saberlo, en verdad quería saberlo, ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a Flippy? Para ella, él normalmente hubiera destripado a Lammy o le hubiera arrancando alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero lo único que hizo fue gritarle y meterle un cuchillo en el estomago.

Flaky se dirigió hacia Flippy, él estaba apoyado en una de las barandas de la banca, estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, como si estuviera pensando.

-Oye…-dijo Flaky-¿Te sucede algo?

-No-contesto Flippy con una voz que parecía estar un poco frustrada-No me pasa nada, además ¿A ti que rayos te importa?, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¿No se supone que me odias?

Flaky no supo que responder, era verdad, ella lo odiaba, pero justamente por eso ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por el? Ella estaba decidida a irse, ya que parecía que Flippy estaba muy molesto, ¿Por qué tendría que quedarse? De pronto Flippy la agarro del brazo y la jalo contra el. Pego sus labios contra los de ella fuertemente y exploro su boca con todas sus fuerzas, estaban tan juntos que el aire entre ellos no alcanzaba así que se separaron para respirar un poco.

-¡¿Qué…que fue eso?-dijo Flaky sonrojada-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Para Flippy era curioso, antes Flaky era la que deseaba tenerlo a él, cada vez que se acercaba un poco, ella se ponía nerviosa, y el idiota de Flippy también. Pero ahora, era totalmente diferente, Flaky no quiere ni acercarse a él, pero el la desea con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nada…no fue nada-dijo Flippy desanimado.

Estaba atardeciendo, el tiempo se paso tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta. Después de todo lo que paso ese día Flaky no quería acercase a Flippy, no por el temor de que la mate, si no, porque no quería que él se robe su corazón.

-Oye-dijo Flippy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-yo…ya me voy, si quieres ven conmigo o vete a algún otro lugar.

Flaky miro a Flippy alejarse mientras el sol se metía, se había puesto la capucha que tenia su chaqueta, parecía que quería ocultar su rostro y andaba cabizbajo. Flaky se puso a pensar un momento ¿Era posible que él se enamorara de ella? Después de todo, ella no era tonta, con todas las señales que le mando durante el día, era imposible no darse cuenta. Lo único que le quedaba por contestar era ¿Ella estaba enamorada de el?

Repaso todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que tenia con el desde su infancia, como se conocieron, las cartas que le mandaba desde Irak, la alegría que le dio cuando volvió, y lo lindo que es cuando no esta su alter-ego en el. Pero lastimosamente esos recuerdos no eran de ella, si no, de la Flaky original, pero también los sentimientos de Flippy no son de él, si no, del Flippy original.

Aunque un alter-ego es una variación del cerebro creada por uno mismo, básicamente, es la misma persona pero con otro tipo de personalidad. Flaky siempre estuvo enamorada de Flippy y eso también le afectaba a su alter-ego ¿También le afectaría al alter-ego de Flippy? Ella no lo sabia, de lo único que estaba segura ahora, era que, ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Sus profundos pensamientos tardaron dos horas en aclararse, el cielo se había oscurecido y parecía que iba a llover. Flaky no podía perder el tiempo, tenía que decirle a Flippy lo que en verdad sentía.

Corrió por las calles, tratando de visualizar a un peliverde alto con una capucha, después de buscar por todos lados, solo se le ocurrió un lugar donde podía estar, en su departamento.

Flaky subió las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta y entro buscando a Flippy. Cuando lo encontró, él estaba vestido solo con una toalla en la parte de abajo, las gotas de agua corrían por todo su pecho. Flaky se sonrojo y Flippy también.

-¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?¡-dijo Flippy nervioso.

-¡Es mi departamento, ¿no?¡-respondió gritando nerviosa.

-Bueno…que quieres-dijo Flippy secándose el cabello.

-Emm…Y-Yo, tengo que decirte algo-dijo Flaky nerviosa-Y-Yo…te…

Flippy abrió los ojos tanto que parecían dos platos, el parecía que sabia lo que Flaky le iba a decir. No perdió el tiempo y se acercó a ella y la beso, Flaky respondió a ese beso aunque se sentía un poco rara porque Flippy estaba mojado y ella también comenzaba a mojarse.

-Ah…perdón-dijo Flippy un poco sonrojado-te moje un poco

-N-No te preocupes-dijo Flaky tratando de secarse-Yo…voy a cambiarme

Flaky entro a su habitación, estaba tan roja como un tomate, no sabia que hacer, al parecer la verdadera Flaky quería salir, pero ella no podía permitir que pase eso, porque si salía, Flippy iba a decepcionarse de ella y aun peor, tal vez la mate.

* * *

><p>Emm...bueno este capitulo estuvo un poco largo xD la verdad no sabia donde parar la historia, pero al final me quede sin ideas y la detuve ahí xD Como verán, Flippy y Flaky al fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y bla bla bla xD El próximo capitulo tal vez lo suba en unos días o tal vez no, la verdad es que tengo que hacer un trabajo y no creo tener tiempo, pero bueno eso ya lo veré después. Bueno dejen reviews si les gusto el capitulo.<p>

Sayonara! Evil-Work


	7. Love Game

**Capitulo 7**

«Love Game»

Flippy estaba rondando por la sala, ¿En verdad Flaky estaba enamorada de el? ¿O solo era un sueño del que el jamás quería despertar? Él no lo sabia, estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación de Flaky cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco.

_¡Déjame, idiota!, no puedes salir en este momento, ella te va a matar si lo haces y eso no nos conviene._

Flippy no hizo caso a las advertencias de su alter-ego, cansado de estar metido en su cabeza, salió para ver si Flaky había regresado a la normalidad.

-¿Flaky?-dijo con un tono de voz suave-¿Estas bien? ¿Ya eres tú?

Flaky estaba pegada a la puerta de su habitación, también empezó a dolerle la cabeza, después de lo que escucho, sabia que el Flippy normal había regresado así que no le preocupo dejar salir a la Flaky original unos momentos.

-¿F-Flippy?-dijo saliendo de su habitación-Tu… ¿no vas a hacerme nada no?

-Ja, ja-dijo sonriéndole a Flaky-¿De que hablas tontita?

Flaky se sonrojo un poco, pero se sonrojo aun mas al recordar lo que su alter-ego hizo con Flippy, además de que el todavía seguía vestido solo con una toalla.

-F-Fli…ppy-dijo roja como un tomate-tu…e-estas ves-s-tido con un-na t-toalla.

-¡Eh!-dijo Flippy al darse cuenta-P-Perdón, ahora mismo me pongo ropa-dijo rojo como un tomate.

Flippy entro corriendo a su habitación y busco algo de ropa limpia, le dio un poco de gracia la cara roja de Flaky al verlo solo con una toalla, además era cierto ¿Por qué Flaky no se sonrojaría al ver a Flippy así? Él no era ni tan musculoso ni tan flacucho, tenia lo justo y necesario para hacer que alguna chica a parte de Flaky se derritiera por el, pero claro la única persona que ocupaba la mente de Flippy era Flaky.

-Listo-dijo Flippy saliendo se su habitación-Ya no hay pe…

Flippy tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a Flaky con una almohada en la cara, pero además de eso, ella no se dio cuenta que al levantar sus piernas y ponerlas en el sillón, se veían sus bragas.

-F-Flaky-dijo Flippy rojo como un tomate-Tu…tus bra-bragras…

-¡Kyaaaa!-grito Flaky-N-No m-me ve-veas-dijo Flaky levantándose del sillón

-Ok, ok-dijo Flippy tapándose los ojos con su brazo

Flaky se dirijo hasta Flippy y toco su brazo, cuando Flippy vio a Flaky se sonrojo un poco y Flaky le sonrió. Como ella había oído lo que su alter-ego hacia, decidió preguntarle si era verdad todo lo que el alter-ego de Flippy dijo.

-Emm…Flippy-dijo un poco nerviosa-Tu… ¿Recuerdas lo que tu alter-ego hizo?

-La verdad, no recuerdo mucho-dijo Flippy agarrándose la cabeza-Solo recuerdo que tu…estabas con unos extraños ojos amarillos y…

A Flippy le empezó a doler la cabeza, y fue retrocediendo poco a poco a la puerta de su habitación, Flaky se preocupo y quiso ayudarlo.

-¡Flippy!-dijo muy preocupada-¡Flippy, ¿Estas bien?, por favor dímelo!

Flippy no dijo nada, Flaky pensó que su alter-ego iba a salir, pero no fue así, el solo se quedo callado un buen rato, Flaky mas preocupada aun quiso traerle algo de agua para que se calmara, pero el la detuvo.

-T-Tranquila-dijo Flippy con una voz un poco trabada-Estoy bien, solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Flaky acercándose mas a el-No pareces estar bien.

-Si, estoy seguro-dijo Flippy un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta que la cara de Flaky estaba cerca de él.

Flaky se separo de Flippy y al ver que él se paraba, se tranquilizo un poco y fue corriendo a la cocina para traerle un baso de agua. Cuando volvió Flippy estaba echado en el sillón.

-Oye…Flippy-dijo Flaky sentándose a un costado de Flippy-¿Estas seguro que estas bien? No parece que estés en buen estado, ¿No quieres que vayamos a algún medio o algo?

-No, estoy bien-dijo agarrando la mano de Flaky-Emm…cambiando de tema…

Flaky se sonrojo un poco, sabia que Flippy iba a preguntar que hicieron el y su alter-ego, ella tenia vergüenza de decirlo, no podía decirle lo que paso, aunque en verdad quería saber si Flippy sentía lo mismo por ella igual que su alter-ego, era muy vergonzoso para decírselo en ese preciso momento mientras Flippy no se sentía tan bien.

-Oye…Flaky-interrumpió los pensamientos de Flaky-¿Recuerdas lo que tu alter-ego hizo con el mio? Porque como sabrás, yo no puedo recordar casi nada-dijo un poco triste.

-Si-dijo Flaky sonrojada-Recuerdo todo…tu… ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Flippy asintió de forma rápida, sabia que lo que Flaky le iba a decir podía tal vez no gustarle, porque si su alter-ego asesinaba a diestra y siniestra el solo, ¿Que seria si se encuentra con otra persona que quiera hacerlo también? A esas horas de la noche, era posible que varias personas hayan muerto, pensaba Flippy.

Flaky comenzó a relatar todo lo que paso desde la noche anterior, Flippy estaba sorprendido de todo lo que paso en el día, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la confesión que sus alter-egos se hicieron hace unos minutos antes de que volvieran a la normalidad.

-¿E-Enserio paso eso?-dijo sonrojado-No…no lo puedo creer, el…esta enamorado de…ti

-E-Emm-dijo Flaky tratando de negarlo-Bueno, relativamente…no me quiere a mi, si no, a ella.

Flaky podía parecer una chica dulce y frágil, pero era muy inteligente y cuando se lo proponía era muy calculadora, Flippy no conocía muy bien esa parte de ella, pero aun así, el la quería como su mas grande tesoro, odiaba cuando su alter-ego trataba de violarla o matarla, pero ahora que sabe que Flaky también tiene un alter-ego no le preocupa mucho.

Flippy intento acercarse a la cara de Flaky, se acercó a su oído y eso hizo que Flaky se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Entonces…si los dos sienten lo mismo-dijo Flippy con un tono de voz sexy-¿Por qué no dejamos que se diviertan un rato?

Flaky se alejó rápidamente de la cara de Flippy, pensó que el alter-ego de Flippy había salido, pero no era así, los ojos de Flippy eran verdes como siempre pero a Flaky igual le parecía raro que Flippy dijera ese tipo de cosas.

-¿D-De que hablas?-dijo Flaky nerviosa-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Completamente-Flippy bajo la cabeza un rato-preciosa…

Flaky se asusto e intento pararse rápidamente del sillón pero Flippy la retuvo y puso su brazo en su cuello.

-¡Haz que salga!-dijo apretando a Flaky contra el-¡Haz que ELLA salga!

Flaky sabia lo que Flippy quería decir, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba que la extraña chica que le hablo en su mente saliera.

-¡Perdón!-dijo Flaky gritando-¡Ella no quiere salir!

-¡¿A que te refieres?¡-dijo Flippy tirando a Flaky al suelo-Ella…si ella no sale, voy a tener que matarte.

Flaky estaba preparada para que el cuchillo de Flippy atravesara su pálido cuello, no aguanto más y cerro los ojos tan fuerte que casi se rompe los parpados. La extraña chica que era igual a ella apareció otra vez en su mente, Flaky trato de hablar con ella pero ella no le hizo caso y salió al exterior sin consentimiento de Flaky.

-¡Que haces, idiota!-dijo Flaky pateando a Flippy hacia la pared.

Flippy mostro esa sonrisa de cocodrilo tan peculiar en el y se acercó a Flaky.

-Yo…quería que tú salieras-dijo Flippy calmado.

Flaky se sonrojo cuando vio a Flippy así de calmado, hace unos minutos quería matarla y ahora esta mas calmado que una roja, pensó ella.

-Eres raro-dijo burlándose de Flippy-Pero…recuerda que si la matas, yo…también muero.

Flippy se quedo en silencio un rato, la verdad, el no había pensado en esa posibilidad, por mas que odiara a la Flaky original, no podía matarla, porque la persona que mas amaba estaba dentro de ella.

-Lo siento-dijo Flippy bajando la cabeza-Yo sé que…soy un idiota y a veces no me controlo pero, yo no aguanto a esa chiquilla miedosa, yo…te quiero a ti.

Flaky se sorprendió con la respuesta de Flippy, ella no esperaba eso de él. Flaky había descubierto varias diferencias entre ella y Flippy, a diferencia de él, parecía que ella si tenia conciencia y pensaba mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, Flippy por el contrario, era impulsivo y parecía que los únicos sentimientos que encontró ella en él, fueron los de amor hacia ella.

-Pero-Flippy interrumpió los pensamientos de Flaky-gracias a esa maldición que hay en este pueblo, tu puedes revivir-dijo esperanzado.

-Si…pero en mi caso solo son tres veces consecutivas, ósea solo me quedan dos oportunidades, la Flaky normal va a revivir cuantas veces la maten…pero yo no.

Flippy quedo paralizado, al parecer, el alter-ego de Flaky era mas complicado que él, si el moría por alguna u otra razón, reviviría pero parece que el alter-ego de Flaky solo tiene dos oportunidades mas. El había decidido algo, iba a proteger a Flaky cueste lo que cueste, por mas que la odiara, por mas que quisiera ver su sangre correr por el suelo, no podía perder al amor de su vida que vivía dentro de ella.

-Esta bien-dijo Flippy muy serio-Yo…he decidido algo, voy a protegerte cueste lo que cueste.

Flaky se sorprendió y se sonrojo con esa respuesta, no pensaba que el Flippy violento y seductor tuviera un corazón grande dentro de él. No había duda, ella lo amaba tanto como el a ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que este capitulo estuvo un poco aburrido xD la verdad no lo se díganme ustedes :D pero bueno ¿que les pareció? espero que este bien, prometo que el próximo capitulo va a tener un poco mas de romance *¬* xD El próximo capitulo tal vez lo subo el fin de semana que viene porque este semana tengo exámenes -.-<p>

Bueno Sayonara!

Evil-Work


	8. Nuevos Problemas

**Capitulo 8**

«Nuevos Problemas»

-Oye-dijo Flaky-ya son más de las 10, tenemos que dormir.

Flippy sonrió de una manera un poco extraña, A Flaky esto le asusto un poco, si bien ella no acostumbraba a pensar cosas "pervertidas", esa sonrisa extraña de Flippy le hizo pensar hasta que nombre le podría a sus futuros hijos.

-¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?-dijo Flippy interrumpiéndolos pensamientos de Flaky

-Eh…no, no es nada-dijo Flaky dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-A donde crees que vas-dijo Flippy agarrando a Flaky

-Yo…tengo sueño-dijo un poco sonrojada-voy a dormir

-No-dijo Flippy apegando a Flaky contra su cuerpo-tu…vas a dormir conmigo hoy.

-¡Que haces, idiota!-dijo Flaky pataleando entre los brazos de Flippy-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!

Flippy no dijo nada, solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Flaky, comenzó a subir lentamente hasta su cuello. Flaky se estremeció al sentir los suaves labios de Flippy en su piel, de pronto Flippy empezó a morderle el cuello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Flaky roja como un tomate.

-Perdón-dijo Flippy sacando sus labios del cuello de Flaky-Mi instinto asesino me obliga a hacerlo.

Flippy volteo la cara de Flaky para que ella lo mirara, Flaky se sonrojo mas que antes y Flippy también, poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, sus labios rosaron suavemente para luego iniciar un beso apasionado. Flippy sin despegarse de Flaky, cargo a Flaky en sus brazos y camino lentamente con ella hacia su habitación.

-E…Espera-dijo Flaky tirada en la cama-¿Enserio planeas que duerma contigo?

Flippy mostro esa sonrisa un poco rara y se tiro encima de Flaky, sus narices estaban tan cerca que chocaban.

-Si no quieres, no lo hagas, pero al menos déjame abrazarte-dijo Flippy un poco sonrojado.

Flaky se puso roja como un tomate, asintió y le dio un beso en la nariz a Flippy. Eso hizo que él se sonrojara más. Flippy bajo su cabeza un poco para darle un beso a Flaky. Paso sus manos por su espalda y la apego contra su pecho.

Flaky cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida, Flippy se dio cuenta de esto y también decidió dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Splendid!-grito un pelirrojo saliendo de un carro

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?-dijo Splendid al encontrarse con el emocionado pelirrojo.

-No estuvo mal, la azafata del avión era sexy-respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pervertida

-Nunca cambias, no Splendont?-dijo Splendid levantando una ceja

-Ja, ja, y tu sigues siendo el mismo de siempre-dijo Splendont-Oye tengo hambre, hay que desayunar.

-Pero, recién son las 7 de la mañana-respondió Splendid

-Eso no importa-dijo Splendont asiendo pose de héroe-Si mi estomago empieza a sonar, tengo que atender rápido a su pedido de ayuda.

-Bien, bien, vámonos a la casa-dijo Splendid cruzando los brazos.

Splendont era el hermano gemelo de Splendid, siempre se iba de viaje a recorrer el mundo para encontrar algo o alguien con quien divertirse. Splendid era mas tranquilo que el, siempre hacia lo correcto y nunca buscaba diversión a costa de otras personas.

-Oye, ¿Qué es de Flaky?-dijo Splendont agarrando un servilleta para limpiarse la cara-No la veo desde que me fui.

Splendid se sonrojo un poco, la verdad era que él amaba a Flaky desde hace varios años, es mas, ellos eran amigos desde que se conocieron en ese parque al que siempre van desde pequeños, Flaky conoció a Splendont cuando lo ayudo con una herida que se hizo en la pierna. Splendid nunca supo si Splendont también amaba a Flaky.

-Ella…esta bien, esta tan linda como siempre-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Owww-dijo Splendont mostrando una sonrisa un poco rara-¡Hermanito!, sigues enamorado de ella ¿no?

Splendid asintió y bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Flaky abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que un calor muy suave estaba en su espalda, hasta que recorto todo lo que paso la anterior noche. Ella, había dormido con Flippy, se puso roja como un tomate tratando de abrir los brazos de Flippy para poder salir.

Flippy fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, se puso rojo cuando vio que tenía algo pequeño y muy suave entre sus brazos, pero se puso mas rojo al darse cuenta que la cosa pequeña y suave era Flaky.

-¡F-Flaky!-dijo Flippy abriendo sus brazos y levantándose-¿Q-Que pasó anoche? ¿N-Nosotros…h-hicimos algo?

-No-dijo sonrojándose-Tu…digo, tu alter-ego, me…digo la abrazo toda la noche. No paso nada más.

Flippy se sonrojo, no podía creer que había pasado una noche entera con Flaky, se sentía muy feliz, el quería volver a hacerlo pero no quería lastimar a su amada Flaky.

-B-Bueno, ya es de día-dijo Flippy tratando de no pensar cosas "malas"-¿desayunamos?

Flaky salió de la habitación de Flippy y se dirigió a la cocina, agarro unos huevos y los puso en el sartén, puso algunas tazas en la mesa y llamo a Flippy.

-¿Huevos?-pregunto Flippy.

-Emm…no había otra cosa en el refrigerador-respondió Flaky un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes-dijo Flippy sonriendo-cualquier cosa que ti prepares me va a gustar.

Flaky se sonrojo, Flippy era tan lindo con ella, tal vez sus alter-egos se habían declarado su amor mutuo, pero ellos no, Flaky en verdad quería saber si Flippy sentía lo mismo que su alter-ego. De pronto la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, Flaky fue a abrirla y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡Flaky!-dijo Splendont tirándose encima de ella-¡¿Cómo estas?

Flaky se sonrojo, Flippy se puso furioso y Splendid se quedo en silencio bajando un poco la cabeza. Su hermano era muy extrovertido y sociable, era todo lo contrario de lo que él era. Flippy no soportaba que alguien mas estuviera encima de Flaky, el quería ser el único que podría tirarse encima de ella y ver sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas.

-B-Bien-dijo Flaky tratando de hablar-Pe-pero… ¿Podrías levantarte, por favor?

-Oh-dijo Splendont-Perdón no me di cuenta-dijo parándose rápidamente

Flippy se acercó para ayudar a Flaky a levantarse, pero Splendont la levanto primero, su cara tenia un toque de sorpresa, Splendont no conocía a Flippy y Splendid nunca le había contado de un extraño peliverde que vestía como militar.

-Tu… ¿Quién eres?-dijo Splendont mientras miraba a Flippy-Y… ¿Por qué estas en la casa de Flaky?

-Quien tu quieres que sea-respondió Flippy desafiante-Flaky es mía…aléjate de ella-dijo agarrando a Flaky.

Splendont sonrió de una forma un poco malévola, Splendid se dio cuenta de esto y trato de calmarlo antes de que les hiciera algo a Flippy o a Flaky, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-¡Quien te crees que eres!-grito Splendont furioso-Hacerle algo así a los sentimientos de una persona no esta bien.

Flippy no entendió lo que Splendont quería decir ¿A que sentimientos se refería? ¿Acaso eran los de Flaky? ¿Había alguien más que sentía algo por ella? ¿A caso el que sentía esos sentimientos era ese extraño pelirrojo? Flippy no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero en verdad quería saberlas.

-E-Esta bien-interrumpió Splendid-Creo que estaban desayunando, mejor los dejamos solos.

Splendont miro a Splendid, el tenia una mirada de tristeza, a Splendont no le gusto eso pero para no causarle más problemas a Flaky decidió irse con Splendid.

-Esto…no a terminado-dijo Splendont saliendo con Splendid por la puerta.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Bueno primero, perdón por la tardanza, la verdad fue porque no sabia que poner en este capitulo últimamente estoy muy corta de ideas y los "ataque de inspiración" no venían a mi xD pero bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, como ven hice aparecer a Splendont! xD la verdad no se porque lo hice xD pero creo que Flippy tiene algunos problemas ahora xD El próximo capitulo la verdad no se cuando lo publicare, así que sean pacientes.<p>

Sayonara! Evil-Work


	9. El Secreto

**Capitulo 9**

«El Secreto»

Flaky estaba con la cabeza abajo, ella no pensaba que el tierno y torpe Splendont le gritaría así a alguien, y mucho menos a alguien tan importante para ella como lo era Flippy. Flaky no sabia porque el hacia eso, y tampoco sabia a que se refería con "hacerle algo así a los sentimientos de una persona". Un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataco a Flaky, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas al piso.

-¡Flaky!-grito Flippy preocupado-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?

Flaky no respondió y solo cayó lentamente al piso. Flippy se preocupo y decidió llevarla hasta su habitación, ya adentro la recostó en la cama y le puso una sabana encima. Se quedo mirando su rostro un rato, recorría su rostro desde la punta de su barbilla hasta el último pelo de su hermoso cabello rojo. Estaba acercando lentamente sus rostros cuando unos ojos naranja aparecieron frente a él.

-¿F-Flaky?-dijo Flippy levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-Tu…no eres el ¿verdad?-respondió Flaky agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Q-Quieres que el salga?-pregunto Flippy-¿Para que lo necesitas?

-Yo…quiero hablar con el-respondió Flaky saliendo de la cama-Así que…has que salga.

Flippy bajo la cabeza unos segundos, se preguntaba ¿Que tenían que hablar Flaky y su alter-ego? ¿Paso algo entre ellos? ¿Por qué Flaky no lo ataco? No podía responderse esas preguntas, ya que, un dolor de cabeza lo ataco haciendo que unos ojos amarillos aparecieran.

-¿Me llamabas?-dijo Flippy mostrando su típica sonrisa llena de sarcasmo

-Te tardaste-respondió Flaky acercándose a él y apegándose a su pecho.

Flippy fue juntando sus narices y luego sus bocas, en medio de ese beso un extraño pero muy dulce sabor invadió su boca, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que era sangre. Los labios de Flaky estaban sangrando un poco y como Flippy no había visto, sentido o tocado sangre en varios días decidió disfrutar el momento.

Flippy empezó a intensificar el beso, exploraba la boca de Flaky mientras saboreaba su sangre. Flaky se dio cuenta de eso así que pensó, si él puede ¿Por qué ella no?

-Auch-dijo Flippy agarrándose los labios-Me mordiste

Flaky sonrió de manera perversa y lamio un poco de la sangre que quedaba en sus labios y volvió a acercarse a Flippy. Empezaba a salir un poco de sangre de los labios de Flippy, a Flaky le encantaba esto, no había visto o tocado sangre en varios días y en verdad quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-dijo Flippy tapándose un poco la boca.

-Tu… ¿Qué crees?-dijo Flaky agarrando a Flippy del polo y atrayéndolo contra ella.

Flippy solo atino a sonreír y a seguirle la corriente a Flaky. Ella retrocedió lentamente jalando a Flippy hacia la cama, los dos se echaron y comenzaron a besarse, Flippy empezó a meter su mano por debajo del polo de Flaky, empezó a quitárselo lentamente sin separarse de ella, bajo hasta la altura de su ombligo y paso sus labios por todo su abdomen haciendo que Flaky soltara un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurro Flippy mordiendo la oreja de Flaky.

Na…da…fue al…go involuntario-respondió Flaky.

La mano de Flippy seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Flaky, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco al sentir el suave tacto de Flippy. El lentamente fue sacándose el polo que tenia puesto dejando al descubierto su asombroso abdomen, eso hizo que Flaky no pueda controlarse

Agarro a Flippy por el cuello e invirtió la posición en la que estaban, ella estaba arriba de él y pensó: Si él puede hacerme sonrojar y desearlo al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué yo no?

Flaky empezó a besarle el cuello a Flippy, haciendo que su cara y todo su cuerpo se calentaran y soltara algunos gemidos. Flippy no resistió y tomo a Flaky por la cintura dirigiendo sus labios cerca del pecho de Flaky.

-¿Qué…haces?-dijo Flaky

-Es que-respondió Flippy mientras recorría el pecho de Flaky-no es justo que tu seas la única que se divierta.

Flaky sonrió y enredo sus piernas en la espalda de Flippy, el empezó a pararse aun con Flaky encima y se dirigió hacia la pared y acorralo a Flaky contra ella y lentamente subió sus labios hacia su cuello.

Pa…parece que tienes experiencia en esto-dijo Flaky entre gemidos

¿Enserio?-dijo Flippy subiendo su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Flaky-¿Eso crees?

Flippy le dio un fuerte beso a Flaky mientras intentaba sacarle el short que llevaba puesto, Flaky también intento hacer lo mismo, pero para ella le fue más fácil ya que Flippy estaba con la bragueta abierta desde hace un rato.

Flippy agarro de la cintura a Flaky y la llevo a la cama de nuevo, empezó a besarla mientras estiraba su mano hacia la pequeña mesita que había alado, abrió uno de los cajones y saco una pequeña bolsita.

x-x-x-x-x

-¡¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?-dijo Splendont pateando una piedra furioso-¡Con mi hermano…nadie se mete!

-Tra-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto-dijo cabizbajo-además…Flaky solo me quiere como un amigo…siempre fue así.

A Splendont no le gustaba ver a su hermano así, a pesar de que por fuera pareciera un persona feliz y sin ningún problema, por dentro podía sentirse muy diferente y a Splendid no le gustaba demostrar mucho sus sentimientos solo lo hacia con Splendont ya que sus padres estaban muy ocupados para ellos, además ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de dos exitosos empresarios dueños de las mas grandes fabricas del mundo?

Exacto, sus padres eran unos magnates millonarios que no tenían tiempo para sus hijos, mandaban a uno a viajar por el mundo para distraerse y al otro lo dejaban en un pueblo pintoresco al cuidado de su tío.

-Ok, ok-dijo Splendont un poco mas calmado-Oye…tengo hambre ¿Comemos algo?

-¡Ok!-respondió Splendid-a mi también me esta dando hambre.

Splendid le sugirió a su hermano un restaurante de comida rápida muy cerca de ahí, le dijo que era barato y cocinaban muy bien, Splendont acepto su sugerencia así que los dos hermanos se dirigieron rumbo al restaurante

Cuando llegaron, Splendont noto un poco sorprendido a su hermano, vio que estaba mirando a una mesa en particular, ahí estaban sentados una chica pelirroja abrazada de un rubio que parecía un poco afeminado y una peliazul que no dejaba de conversar con un pelinaranja.

-Oye, hermano-dijo Splendont-ellos… ¿son tus amigos?

-Oh…emm si, pero no les hablo desde hace varios días-respondió bajando la cabeza

En la mesa, Giggles se dio cuenta que Splendid estaba ahí en el restaurante, parecía que había venido con alguien mas aunque no sabia quien era, decidió llamarlo.

-¡Hey Splendid!-dijo Giggles agitando la mano-¿Por qué no vienes?

Splendont animo a su hermano para ir y de paso para que le presente a sus amigos, Splendid acepto y los dos se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Wow-dijo Handy-que sorpresa verte aquí Splendid

-Bueno…últimamente e estado un poco ocupado-respondió acomodándose el cabello-Oww…verdad, él es mi hermano gemelo Splendont

-Mucho gusto-dijo Splendont sonriendo

Giggles y Cuddles se pararon para saludar a Splendont y observarlo un poco, el parecía una buena persona, era muy alegre y extrovertido.

-Yo soy Giggles, él es mi novio Cuddles y esos dos de allá son Handy y Petunia-dijo señalando a todos.

Splendont sonrió de nuevo y se puso al lado de su hermano que por alguna razón estaba muy callado.

-¿Por qué no vienen?-dijo Cuddles-Hay suficiente espacio para los dos, quédense un rato

-Bueno-dijo Splendont jalando a Splendid-si lo piden de esa manera, como no podemos aceptar su invitación.

La televisión estaba prendida y justo estaba pasando un canal de noticias, de repente una noticia alarmo a todos: "Los famosos ladrones juveniles Lifty y Shifty habían robado en un banco cerca del parque, actualmente no se sabe a donde se dirigen, pero se espera que la policía los capture pronto"

-Esos dos-dijo Splendid-siempre causando problemas, ¿nunca cambian?

-Tranquilízate hermano-dijo Splendont-nuestros problemas con ellos acabaron.

Entre las familias de Lifty y Shifty-Splendid y Splendont había una gran rivalidad desde hace muchos años, como los padres de Splendid y Splendont eran grandes empresarios siempre tenían que lidiar con algunos estafadores y en este caso, los padres de Lifty y Shifty eran especialistas en el tema.

-Parece que aun no lo sabes-dijo Splendid con una mirada seria-¿verdad, hermano?

La mesa se lleno de tensión, todos miraban a Splendid muy raro, ¿Qué era lo que Splendont no sabia? ¿Qué tenia que ver con Lifty y Shifty? Sea lo que fuese, parecía que era algo muy delicado y Splendont tenia que saberlo.

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa! Emm bueno me tarde bastante en subir este capitulo (aunque se que casi nadie lee este fic *^*) bueno volviendo al tema del capitulo, como ven hubo "acción" y para que sepan sufrí un montón en hacer esa parte del capitulo, no sabia que rayos poner pero al final salio algo xD El secreto entre las familias de Splendid y Splendont-Lifty y Shifty lo voy a revelar mas adelante asi que tengan paciencia y bueno para despedirme ONEGAI! dejen REVIEWS! (no quiero parecer una rogona) pero enserio me sirven de mucho sus criticas.<p>

Bueno ahora si, Sayonara!

Evil-Work


	10. Awake and Alive

**Capitulo 10**

**«**Awake and Alive**»**

-¡Hey!, deja de holgazanear-dijo un peliverde con sombrero.

-Ja,ja-respondio burlándose otro peliverde

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que en cualquier momento pueden venir a capturarnos?-exclamo molesto el peliverde con sombrero.

-Si…ya lo se-dijo llevándose a la boca una botella de cerveza y tomando las ultimas gotas que quedaban.

Lifty y Shifty, dos hermanos gemelos hijos de unos famosos estafadores, acababan de robar un banco y ahora se escondían en un departamento aunque no pareciera sus vidas eran duras, condenados a escapar de por vida sin nadie que los proteja ni ame.

-¡Deja de tomar de una maldita vez!-grito aun mas molesto-Tenemos que irnos.

-Tranquilo-respondió el peliverde tambaleándose un poco-déjame acabar una botella mas y nos vamos.

Shifty frunció el ceño y le quito la botella a Lifty arrojándola al piso-¡Que rayos te pasa!-grito agarrándolo del cuello.

-¡Suéltame idiota!-grito Lifty-¡Matándome no harás que salga de este departamento!

Shifty lo lanzo contra la pared y furioso se fue a su habitación.

Se echo en la cama y al sentir un suave contacto de seda un poco desgastada con su piel se calmo un poco, prendió la televisión y una noticia lo alarmo_: "Al parecer la policía descubrió el posible escondite de los dos ladrones juveniles Lifty y Shifty"_

Shifty salió apresuradamente de su habitación y agarro a Lifty que aun estaba tirado en el piso

-Oye idiota-dijo tratando de despertarlo-tenemos que irnos

Lifty levanto un poco la cara y aun con los ojos entrecerrados asintió y se agarró del hombro de su hermano para poder levantarse.

-Shif…ty-susurro apenas pudiendo hablar-a don…de vam…os a ir

-No te preocupes hermano-respondió decidido-se exactamente a donde ir.

•••••

-Tengo hambre-dijo una pelirroja-dame algo de comer.

-¿No te basto con comerme a mi?-dijo burlándose un peliverde.

-¡No seas idiota!-respondió sonrojada la pelirroja-vamos dame de comer, tu cocinas bien.

-Esta bien-dijo el peliverde un poco molesto.

Flippy salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, el también tenia hambre y como ya era casi hora de almorzar empezó a cocinar algo, Flippy siempre solía aburrirse cuando no había música o algo que hiciera ruido, así que prendió la televisión, estaban pasando las noticias de la tarde y decidió escucharlas un rato pero se llevo una sorpresa al escuchar hablar al reportero.

_-Estamos en frente de la que se supone que es el lugar donde los famosos ladrones juveniles Lifty y Shifty se esconden, en estos precisos momentos un policía esta entrando al departamento._

Al escuchar esos nombres Flippy se acordó un poco de su niñez, el conocía a los lindos y tiernos gemelos Lifty y Shifty, como en ese tiempo el pueblo era un poco mas tranquilo y las personas no venían mucho solo existía una guardería, ellos se conocieron mientras jugaban a "La Guerra", era algo típico de niños, todos corrían como locos, hacían sonidos de pistolas disparando, etc. Flippy hizo equipo con ellos y se hicieron amigos.

Conforme paso el tiempo Lifty y Shifty se comportaban un poco violentos, mas de lo normal para unos niños de 6 años, poco después se entero que sus padres eran unos "famosos empresarios" y que siempre se iban de viaje y casi no veían a sus hijos, a él le preocupo un poco pero unos meses después Lifty Shifty se fueron a quien sabe donde.

-Ya me esta gruñendo el estomago-dijo Flaky bajando de las escaleras-¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

Los ojos de Flippy estaban pegados al televisor, Flaky no sabía la razón por la cual él estaba tan interesado en un noticiero, hasta que escucho un poco de la información que iban diciendo y entonces recordó un poco el pasado.

x—Flash Back-x

-¡Lifty!-gritaba una pequeña pelirroja-¡Espérame!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-respondió un pequeño y enojado peliverde.

-Yo-yo…q-quería saber cuando iban a irse-dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Mañana en la mañana-respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Bue-e-no…también quería despedirme de ustedes-Ya que…no voy a volver a verlos

-Enserio eres fastidiosa, Flaky-dijo el peliverde cruzando los brazos

x-Fin del Flash Back-x

Flaky conocía a esos dos gemelos, los conoció gracias a Flippy, eran muy graciosos e hiperactivos un poco traviesos a veces pero igual ella se divertía mucho con ellos.

Después de un tiempo ellos se fueron, ella se entristeció un poco después de enterarse que sus padres eran estafadores profesionales y constantemente viajaban para escapar de la policía.

-Flippy…hay que encontrarlos-sentencio agarrando las llaves del departamento, Flippy dejo lo que estaba haciendo y solo asintió.

•••••

-Aun no sé que es lo que tienes que contarme, hermanito-dijo Splendont despreocupado.

-No creo que sea conveniente contártelo en plena calle, apenas lleguemos al departamento te lo digo-respondió serio Splendid.

Splendont asistió y espero paciente hasta llegar a su destino.

Apenas entraron al departamento Splendont jalo a Splendid y le obligo a que le contara el ansiado "secreto" del que nunca llego a enterarse y que era tan grave que ni siquiera podía mencionar los nombres de Lifty y Shifty.

-Ya llegamos, ahora dime el "secreto"-exclamo Splendont emocionado

-Esto es serio, no es para que estés emocionado-sentencio Splendid-cálmate, pero prométeme que después de que acabe de contarte no vas a hacer nada imprudente.

-Si, si ¡lo prometo!-dijo Splendont levantando la mano en señal de juramento.

-Bien-Splendid exhalando un poco-Tu… ¿sabes donde están nuestros padres?

-¿Eh?...y eso porque-exclamo sorprendido-¿no estaban en un viaje de negocios?

-Eso…eso es lo que te hicieron creer-respondió mirándolo-Ellos…murieron hace 6 meses.

Splendont no demostró ninguna emoción al escuchar eso, ningún gesto de furia o tristeza apareció en su rostro, solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a reír

-¿Eso es broma no?-dijo agarrando a Splendid por los hombros-¡Dime que eso es broma!

-No…no es broma-respondió seriamente.

-¡¿Quién lo hizo?-grito Splendont-¡Dime quien diablos lo hizo!

-Hubo una pelea entre nuestros padres y los padres de Lifty y Shifty-comenzó diciendo-ellos…querían destruir las fabricas y solo lo harían si mataban a los que iniciaron todo, así que mandaron a unos tipos para que los mataran…y al final, si lo lograron.

-Y… ¡¿Por qué recién me entero ahora?-grito mas enojado aun-¡¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-dijo mientras la lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Hermano…tú estabas recuperándote del accidente que tuviste en ese tiempo-respondió Splendid.

Splendid sabia todo acerca el conflicto entre sus padres y los padres de Lifty y Shifty, sabia que también habían tratado de matar a Splendont y que tal vez pronto lo harían con el también.

Splendont se quedo callado un momento, de pronto salió rápidamente del departamento sorprendiendo a Splendid.

-¡Hey!-dijo tratando de detenerlo-¿A dónde vas?

-A solucionar todo esto-respondió Splendont cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

•••••

Mientras Shifty manejaba rápidamente por la ciudad un carro rojo con ventanas polarizadas, Lifty vomitaba en los asientos traseros.

-Te dije que no tomaras tanto-dijo el peliverde mientras se detenía en el semáforo-vas a tener que limpiar eso después.

-Si, si-respondió Lifty mientras se limpiaba la boca-ahora dime, ¿A dónde rayos se supone que vamos?

-Te dije que cuando llegáramos lo verías-respondió arrancando de nuevo-tienes que ser paciente.

Pasados unos minutos Lifty y Shifty llegaron a una fabrica abandonada, parecía que nadie había entrado ahí en años, además era pequeña y estaba alejada de la cuidad.

-¿Vomite todo el maldito camino para que me trajeras aquí?-exclamo Lifty

-Es el único lugar donde no nos buscarían-respondió Shifty tratando de abrir la puerta-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Lifty hizo memoria, y si, su hermano tenia razón.

Cuando eran pequeños venían a los campos cercanos a esta fábrica, jugaban toda la tarde, hasta que un día divisaron esta pequeña y misteriosa fabrica.

Al entrar encontraron el campo de batalla perfecto para recrear las guerras que ocurrían en sus pequeñas mentes, esos meses fueron increíbles para ellos, incluso trajeron a Flippy para que también jugara con ellos.

Pero desde el día en que se fueron no volvieron a regresar a este mágico lugar en el cual pasaron tantos días felices.

-Si-respondió el peliverde bajando la cabeza-ya me acorde.

-Bien, ahora ayúdame a entrar el carro aquí-dijo Shifty haciéndole señales a su hermano.

Después de entrar el carro y cerrar bien la enorme puerta Lifty y Shifty decidieron descansar un rato y prender la mini televisión portátil que llevaban consigo.

_-La policía todavía no encuentra a los famosos ladrones juveniles Lifty y Shifty, al registrar el mini departamento donde al parecer se encontraban no hallaron nada, la policía sigue con la exhaustiva búsqueda de lo dos-_termino diciendo el reportero.

-Hey hermano-susurro Lifty-¿Crees que nos encuentren?

-No lo se-respondió cerrando el mini televisor portátil-espero que no lo hagan

De repente los dos escucharon un sonido, al parecer venia de la puerta trasera.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Splendont con un arma en la mano.

-¡Voy a terminar lo que sus malditos padres comenzaron!-grito apuntándole a los gemelos.

* * *

><p>Emm...bueno ante todo perdón por no actualizar *^* enserio estoy muy apenada, tuve algunos asuntos que resolver y no tuve tiempo de escribir este capitulo.<p>

Gracias por todos sus reviews enserio muchas gracias es agradable ver que leen este raro y un poco loco fic xD en este momento voy a responder sus reviews asi que por favor esperen el siguiente capitulo de Love Hurts. xD

Como verán ahora la historia se centra un poco mas en Splendid, Splendont, Lifty y Shifty, me pareció genial poner a los "villanos" de la serie contra los "héroes" xD aunque aquí los "villanos" no son Lifty y Shifty sino sus padres. Las personas que se pregunten ¿Splendid y Splendont tienen poderes?, emm la verdad no xD en este fic son personas normales pero igual siguen un poco con la personalidad heroica que siempre tuvieron.

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por leer este capitulo enserio lo agradezco y onegaii tengan paciencia con el siguiente ^w^


	11. Lies

**Capitulo 11**

«Lies»

Las gotas de lluvia caían en la pista, mientras un desesperado Flippy y una preocupada Flaky trataban de llegar hacia sus amigos Lifty y Shifty

-Oye-comenzó diciendo la pelirroja-¿Estas seguro que es por acá?

-Si-respondió el peliverde-recuerdo cuando me traían por acá, memoricé todo el camino, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bueno, como quieras-termino la pelirroja.

Al llegar, estacionaron el auto que traían cerca de una pequeña fábrica.

-¿Aquí es donde te traían no?-dijo sarcástica la pelirroja

-Si, en esos tiempos-dijo un poco triste-todo era felicidad.

Flaky iba a agarrarle el hombro a Flippy para reconfortarlo un poco, pero de pronto escucharon disparos que venían e la fábrica.

Flippy salió corriendo en dirección a la fábrica y Flaky lo siguió

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!-grito Flippy abriendo bruscamente la puerta trasera-¡Deténganse ya!

Splendont voltio a ver a Flippy, sus ojos mostraban rabia y dolor.

-¡Splendont!-grito Flaky-¡Suelta el arma! ¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Ja…ja,ja,ja-comenzó a reír Splendont-Ustedes no tienen por qué meterse, esto es un asunto entre esos dos delincuentes y yo.

Flaky pasó sus ojos por todo el lugar y en una esquina oscura vio a Shifty tratando de ayudar a Lifty que se encontraba con un disparo en el brazo.

-¡Detente, idiota!-exclamo Flippy lanzándose sobre Splendont-Si los matas vas a convertirte en uno de ellos.

La mirada de Splendont estaba vacía, parecía que su subconsciente luchaba contra el, hasta que reacciono y tiro a Flippy hacia unas maderas rotas.

Al ver eso, Flaky corrió hacia Splendont y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

-No pensé que tenias tanta fuerza preciosa-dijo Flippy levantándose adolorido.

-Si, si, eso no importa ahora-respondió ayudándolo-Tenemos que ayudar a Lifty y a Shifty

Los dos corrieron hacia los gemelos, al llegar, uno estaba inconsciente y el otro sangraba.

-Flippy-dijo la pelirroja-ayúdame a cargar a Shifty

Flippy y Flaky sacaron a los dos gemelos de esa fábrica y los subieron a su auto.

-¿Están bien?-dijo Flippy-¿Los llevamos al hospital?

-Si, si-respondió Lifty agarrándose el brazo-estamos bien, solo necesitamos descansar un poco.

•••••

Splendid buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano, y solo se le ocurrió un lugar en donde podría estar.

Bastaron unos minutos para que Splendid llegara a la pequeña y aparentemente fabrica abandonada de sus padres, entro con un poco de nostalgia al recordad que de pequeño jugaba ahí con su hermano

De pronto una extraña figura roja entre algunos escombros lo sorprendió, corrió hasta ahí y encontró a su hermano un poco mareado y rasguñado.

-¡Splendont!-exclamo agitándolo-¡¿Qué paso?!

-Nada-respondió su hermano con cara de fastidio

-Pe-pero ¡estas lleno de golpes y moretones!-grito levantando a Splendont

-Enserio-susurro bajando la cabeza-no hubo ningún maldito problema

Splendid puso el brazo de su hermano en su cuello y lo ayudo a caminar hacia su auto. Ya en el asiento Splendont se dispuso a descansar un rato ya que el fuerte cambio de emociones le afecto un poco.

-Siempre tan impulsivo… ¿no hermanito?-dijo Splendid para si

Splendont parecía inconsciente pero escucho lo que dijo su hermano y solo asintió, sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco y al final solo se durmió.

Mientras Splendont conducía a través de la ciudad para llegar a su departamento, recibió una llamada de Flippy.

_**-¡Hey!...Superman, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?**_

_-Si-respondí enojado-Eres el idiota que intento violar a Flaky_

_**-¡Wow! Parece que los dos tienen el mismo apodo para mi-dijo burlándose-Bueno Superman…tengo un trato para hacerte**_

_-¿Trato? ¿A que te refieres?_

_**-A ti…te gusta Flaky ¿verdad?**_

Mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar eso, solo pude pensar lo peor.

_-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡¿Acaso le hiciste algo?! ¡Responde IDIOTA!_

_**-Cálmate Superman-exclamo burlándose-Ella esta bien…bueno todavía esta bien…si quieres que ella siga así dile al estúpido de tu hermanito que deje a Shifty y Lifty en paz ¿entiendes?**_

_-Si…entiendo-respondí resignado-¡Pero prométeme que no le va a pasar nada!_

_**-Si Superman…te lo prometo, es palabra de un veterano de guerra.**_

La llamada se corto unos segundos después, definitivamente Flippy estaba loco, proteger a los hijos de unos asesinos que se convirtieron en lo mismo que sus padres era totalmente impensable.

•••••

Flippy y Flaky dejaron descansando a Lifty y Shifty en el sótano del edificio, se las arreglaron para conseguir la llave, unos pequeños cortes en el cuerpo del conserje no iba a causar tanto daño además él iba a revivir en una horas, realmente lo disfrutaron porque pasaron varios días sin ver o sentir sangre, eso fue realmente glorioso para ellos.

-Voy a hacer una llamada-dijo Flippy saliendo del edificio-ahorita vuelvo.

Flaky termino de ponerle vendas a Lifty y a Shifty y salió a buscar a Flippy para hablarle sobre que harían con ellos después que se recuperaran

Sin querer Flaky escucho un poco de la conversación de Flippy.

_- Tengo un trato para hacerte_

_**-¿Trato? ¿A que te refieres?**_

_-A ti…te gusta Flaky ¿verdad?_

_**-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¡¿Acaso le hiciste algo?! ¡Responde IDIOTA!**_

_-Cálmate Superman, ella esta bien…bueno todavía esta bien…si quieres que ella siga así dile al estúpido de tu hermanito que deje a Shifty y Lifty en paz ¿entiendes?_

"¿_Con quien esta hablando este idiota? ¿Que planea hacerme? ¿Acaso todo lo que dijo era mentira? Je…el en verdad nunca me quiso, pero eso me pasa por estúpida, ya sabia que no se podía confiar en alguien como el, ese idiota manipulador de mentes, pero ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de un asesino?"_

Flaky regreso al edificio sin decir palabra alguna, después de lo que escucho su instinto asesino volvió a salir, debido a la distracción que Flippy causo su instinto asesino había disminuido pero después de escuchar eso, su instinto volvió a surgir.

-¡Hey Flaky!-grito Flippy al entrar al departamento-Tengo hambre… ¿oye porque esta todo oscuro?

De la oscuridad emergió Flaky y se lanzo hacia Flippy haciendo que el cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!-grito enojado

-Ja…jajajaja-grito Flaky riendo como loca-¿Qué me sucede? Mas bien… ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-dijo apuntando con un cuchillo a la cara de Flippy

-¿A mi? ¡Estas loca preciosa!-respondió burlándose-A mi no me ocurre nada mas raro de lo normal.

-¿Así?...entonces que fue eso de "Tengo un trato para hacerte"

La cara de Flippy cambio totalmente, su rostro mostraba pánico, locura felicidad al mismo tiempo.

-Así que…escuchaste mi conversación-dijo calmado-espiar es malo, preciosa.

-¡Ya deja de jugar imbécil!-grito Flaky furiosa-¡¿Qué planeas hacerme?!

-Nada, preciosa….Nada-respondió de forma burlona

-¿Nada?, entonces supongamos que yo también voy a hacerte "nada"

-Es malo jugar con armas, preciosa

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así IDIOTA!-dijo Flaky mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos

-Uhhh… ¿Rompí tu corazoncito?-respondió Flippy riendo

Flaky más furiosa aun, uso el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito y un charco de sangre ampliándose por el piso.

* * *

><p>TT^TT GOMENASAI! enserio lo siento por actualizar tan tarde! pero mi laptop se malogro y tuvieron que formatearla y... TT^TT bueno al fin pude terminar el capitulo 11, la verdad es que me estoy quedando sin ideas! D: pero bueno espero que les agrade este capitulo c: jeje no pensaron que todo iba a ser felicidad y sangre entre Flippy y Flaky verdad? xD supongo que de lo de la mentira de Flippy se me ocurrió debido a una situación similar que le paso a una amiga, este capitulo va dedicado para ella ^w^<p>

ENSERIO GOMENASAI POR TARDAR TANTO! D:

Arigato a todas por sus reviews enserio me alagan! :'3

Evil-Work


	12. Final: Prologo

**Capitulo 12**

"Prologo"

Flaky POV

No recuerdo cuando fue que vi la luz por última vez, solo recuerdo que fue una tarde oscura cuando mi primer amor murió.

Ya no recuerdo su rostro ni su voz, esos ojos verdes y a veces con un poco de amarillo que brillaba como el sol, era hipnotizantes. No podía vivir tranquila sin no escuchar su voz ni sentir su piel cerca a la mía…lastima que todo acabo.

Si me preguntan por esos dos gemelos y Splendid y su tonto hermano, no lo se…seguro que terminaron matándose.

Jaa…jaa…la vida es tan graciosa, te juega bromas tan estúpidas. Y el corazón…ese es el peor, el estúpido corazón…nunca pude entenderlo. Bueno que mas da…encerrada aquí no puedo hacer nada.

Unos guardias pasaron por mi celda y se pusieron a hablar en frente, la verdad no me importa mucho lo que digan pero como me aburro peor que una roca los escuchare un rato.

-Pobre-dijo uno de los guardias-debe haber pasado por cosas horribles, hace días que no quiere comer.

-Si, pobre niña-respondió el otro guardia.

¿Niña? No ve que tengo mas de 18 años, no soy como las chicas estúpidas esas…no…yo soy diferente, yo puedo hacer cosas que ella no pueden, pude atrapar a un veterano de guerra que le gustaba la sangre y pude controlarlo ¿hay algo que no puedo hacer?

Los dos guardias abrieron mi celda y se acercaron a mí, me agarraron por la parte de atrás de ese estúpido traje de fuerza y me sacaron al patio.

-Tranquila-dijo uno de ellos-no vamos a hacerte nada, tienes que comer algo o sino puedes enfermarte

¿Enfermarme? ¿Yo? Jaa… mi cuerpo dos veces mas fuerte que el de ellos.

-¡Dejen de hablarme como si fuera un estúpido animal de la calle!-grite enfurecida

Los dos guardias gritaron llamando a un medico, el medico vino me inyecto algo que parecía un calmante.

••••

Desperté mirando el mismo techo blanco que veo todos días, de pronto un oficial vino y me paro bruscamente.

-Escucha, pequeña asesina-dijo apretándome el cuello

"Pequeña asesina"…wow que lindo nombre, se nota que el estúpido este no tiene imaginación.

-Han venido a llevarte-siguió diciendo-ya nadie te soporta aquí, es un alivio que te vayas, alístate rápido-soltó mi cuello y salió de la celda

¿Llevarme? ¿Quién puede ser el idiota que quiere llevarme?

Al salir de la celda el guardia que hace unos momentos hablo conmigo me jalo hasta el vestíbulo, ahí estaba un doctor y un hombre no mayor de 20 años, muy bien parecido con un terno.

-Tiene que tener cuidado con ella-empezó diciendo el doctor-al parecer enloqueció después de matar a su novio, es muy difícil tratar con ella, bueno usted es un especialista así que creo que no habrá ningún problema.

-No se preocupe doctor-respondió el hombre del terno-se como tratar a este tipo de pacientes, bueno le agradezco que me permitiera llevármela.

-No hay problema-dijo el doctor-justo esta aquí-dijo haciendo una señal para que el guardia me llevase hasta ahí.

El hombre del terno salió conmigo y el guardia hasta su auto, era un Mercedes negro, ese tipo si tiene buen gusto, el guardia me metió al auto y se fue cerrando la puerta, unos segundos después el hombre de terno entro al auto.

Me miro con una mirada amarillo-verdosa y pregunto mi nombre.

-¿Por qué tengo que decírselo?, apenas lo conozco, no se como algún idiota quiera llevarme con el.

-Jee…sigues diciendo esa palabra-respondió el hombre del terno.

¿Sigues diciendo esa palabra? ¿Acaso me conoce? Esa mirada, esa voz, ese cabello verde…no…no puede ser el…esta muerto ¿no?

-¿Nos conocemos?-dije confundida

-Si…y nos conocemos bastante bien-respondió sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo?-exclame mas confundida aun

-No preguntes nada aun-respondió evadiendo mi pregunta-¿Quieres tomar algo?-continuo diciendo mientras me ofrecía un vaso con agua.

Agarre el vaso con un poco de desconfianza mientras ese extraño hombre prendía el motor del auto, empecé a sentir sueño, maldito idiota seguro puso algo en ese vaso con agua.

••••

Desperté en una hamaca, ya no tenía ese estúpido traje blanco, todavía tenia sueño y mis ojos se sentían pesados. Los abrí un poco y vi una espalda de un hombre, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo, parecía que lo habían apuñalado.

Esa espalda…de color canela y ese collar de metal se me hacen familiares. Pero no…es imposible.

De pronto sentí un suave calor en mi frente, no pude ver la causa de eso ya que moría de sueño, pero bueno…que importa, nací sola viví sola y moriré sola, el lugar donde me encuentro ahora parece un sueño…no hay molestos médicos tratando de cuidarme ni estoy en la misma celda de siempre, parece un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

-Duerme bien…preciosa.

* * *

><p>Konnichiwa! ^-^ emm bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de Love Hurts, escribí poco lo se, y lo siento como ya dije antes no tengo inspiración y fumar algo (gracias por la idea al review de Alice xD) no funciona, bueno espero que les haya gustado, como ya sabrán ..no podía matar a Flippy asi como asi *^* si Flaky no estuviera en mi camino el ya seria mio *¬* pero yo respeto eso xD bueno emm como se que mas poner acá...voy a responder públicamente algunos de los reviews ^w^<p>

dayanythaxx fli: w gracias me alagas! no pensé que este fic tendría tanta aceptación TwT

lizzie: (TwT) enserio? awww :'3 gracias por leer este fic, yo también hago eso con los fics que me gustan xD

Hachiko Merry: Bueno al principio no pensé en matarlo xD solo quería añadirle un toque de suspenso, pero gracias a tu review pude darle un final a este fic, porque por mi...lo hubiera continuado xD sin ideas pero lo habría continuado xD

Cleo: Jeje gracias! me dio risa tu comentario xD pero me encanto igual que todos los demás reviews :'3

Alice: Gracias por la idea! xD pero creo que no funciona xD créeme lo intente ._. ok no jaja xD

Bueno gracias por todos sus reviews, algunos parecían orgasmicos xD (yo también pongo reviews asi a veces xD) solo espero que les haya gustado el final, yo si estoy conforme xD Tal vez haga otro fic mas adelante, pero no tengo idea de que puede ser, mas bien si ustedes quieren uno pueden sugerirlo, no hay problema :D

PD: NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO! XD -» Tal vez me anime a hacer dibujos de las escenas de este fic, creo que es muy kawaii xD leí un fic muy interesante de Sakura Card Captor donde la escritora hacia dibujos de algunas escenas, la verdad me enamore de ese fic, fue el primero que lei *w* si les interesa el fic se llama "Rito de Iniciacion" escrito por Chocolate-con-menta

Bueno creo que ya aburri con tantas palabras xD

Sayonara ^w^ Evil-Work


End file.
